Bella en los Alpes
by Little Glory4everPink
Summary: Bella tiene 5 años y ha vivido con su tia desde que murieron sus padres cuando era un bebe pero ahora por el trabajo de su tia debera mudarse a los Alpes a vivir con su abuelo un lugar alejado y aislado casi idoneo para una familia de vampiros.
1. Capitulo 1: El viaje

**_hola bueno decir que espero os guste este fic que estoy comenzando se que es muy corto el 1º capitulo, la idea se que es extraña pero bueno el aburrimiento y el telefono y a haber escuchado demasiadas veces la cancion de la serie de anime en la que esta inspirado este fic "Heidi" _**

**_Los personages que en este fic aparecen pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a Johanna Spyri, del mismo modo que gran parte de la trama pertenece a esta ultima ya que este fic esta inspirado en la serie de anime que se hizo de un libro suyo._**

**_Capitulo 1: El viaje_**

Sabía que mi tía Elionor y yo partiríamos de viaje, yo apenas tenía 5 años, mi tía me había cuidado desde donde podía recordar, ya que mis padres murieron cuando era apenas un bebe.

-Bella-oí que me llamaba mi tía.

-Ya voy tía.

-Date prisa o perderemos el carro.

Fui corriendo y justo a tiempo subimos en la parte trasera del carro de un mercader que nos llevo hasta la estación donde cogimos un tren hacia otro pueblo y de ahí caminamos mucho tiempo ascendiendo por una montaña hasta llegar a un pueblecito donde unas mujeres que hablaban en la calle reconocieron a mi tía.

-Elionor, ¿cómo tu por aquí?

-La verdad solo estoy de paso.

-Qué pena, la verdad se te echa de menos, ¿y esa niña? Es la nieta del viejo de las montañas ¿no?

-Si es su nieta, la verdad... he conseguido un trabajo en la ciudad limpiando en una casa pero no admiten niños y venia a dejarla con su abuelo.

-¿La vas a dejar con el viejo de las montañas?-dijo con tono asustado una de las mujeres.

-Pobrecita ¿sola con él?-dijo otra de las mujeres.

En ese momento comencé a temer lo que se acercaba.

-Sí, y no me convenceréis de lo contrario-dijo mi tía cogiéndome de la mano.

Seguimos caminando y pasamos el pueblo, caminamos un largo tiempo más ascendiendo un poco mas por la montaña pero en esta ocasión la montaña estaba más empinada y ya no había un camino tan marcado, por lo que en más de una ocasión tropecé y caí al suelo durante el ascenso.

Finalmente después de un rato ascendiendo llegamos aquel lugar al que nos dirigíamos pero mi tía me pidió que permaneciera a unos metros de la casa hasta que ella me llamara y que fuera una niña buena y educada. Espere durante largo rato y finalmente mi tía salió camino hacia mí y me dijo:

-Bella, ves, entra y saluda educadamente a tu abuelo el te está esperando, yo debo irme ya.

Y mientras pronunciaba esas últimas palabras ya estaba andando por donde había venido en dirección contraria a la que yo debía seguir.

Entonces como buena niña que era me dirigí hacia la cabaña, y al acercarme me di cuenta del gran perro que había tumbado frente a la puerta, y como bostezaba, mi cabeza hubiera cabido dentro de su boca. Al llegar a la puerta bordee al perro y como estaba abierto llame y entre.

-Elionor, ¿otra vez a molestar?, que no quiero saber nada.

Al oír esas palabras de los labios del que se suponía era mi abuelo, ya que era la única persona que había en la cabaña, me puse a llorar, y tan triste estaba que me fui corriendo en busca de mi tía, pero cuando salí ya ni se la veía desde el lugar en que me encontraba, y ahora sabia porque no me había acompañado, solo quería deshacerse de mí. Viendo que no la alcanzaría me gire para volver a la cabaña, al fin de al cabo aquel hombre ara mi abuelo ¿no?, así que me gire y vi a mi abuelo dirigirse hacia mí y lo mas estaño comenzó a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que me había girado, que iba a volver con él y oí como con una voz de alegría decía una única palabra, mi nombre, ¿me estaba llamando?

**_Se que esto ya estaba subido, pero encontre un foro en el que se comentaba si era un plaguio de Heidi y quise aclarar lo anterior, y del mismo modo eliminar muchas de las faltas ortograficas que tenia este capitulo, tambien voy a volver a subir muchos capitulos mas._**

**_Dejad Reviews_**


	2. Capitulo 2: Escursión

**Capitulo 2: Escursion**

Si, me estaba llamando.

En cuando llegue junto a el me abrazo y me cogió en brazos, y se sus ojos vi como caían ¿lagrimas? ¿eran de pena? ¿eran de alegría?no lo se pero ese abrazo tan cálido que hacia mucho no recibía no era de pena sino mas bien de alegría.

Me llevo en brazos hasta su cabaña me sirvió un cuenco con leche y un trozo de pan con queso y subió unas escaleras pero no le oí pronunciar ninguna palabras mas en todo el rato.

¿Se le había comido la lengua un gato? Acabe de comer y subí las escaleras, vi como mi abuelo amontonaba un montón de paja y sobre ella coloco una sabana y una colcha. Supuse que debía dormir ahí ya que en la parte inferior de la casa solo había una pequeña cama entonces sin dirigirme ni una mirada mi abuelo volvió a descender la escalera, yo le seguí y vi como recogía el cuenco y lo lavaba y luego se servia su cena y entonces...

-Bella, sube a dormir mañana veremos que hacemos.

Entonces subí arriba y me acosté me cubrí con la colcha era muy suave y aunque creí que aquella cama improvisada con paja seria el lugar mas incomodo donde dormir me di cuenta de que no lo era.

Era muy cómoda pero aun así no podía dormirme y veía por la pequeña ventanita circular que se encontraba junto a la cama como la luna ascendía poco a poco y al final después de creer oír una voz logre dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por la ventanita baje y no encontré a mi abuelo así que salí de la cabaña y vi un pequeño establo es el que ayer no recaí, entre y mi abuelito estaba en un maquina rara trabajando la madera ¿eso era un taburete?

-Hola abuelito.

-Hola Bella, dormiste bien?

-Si, la colcha era muy suave.

-De verdad? Era la colcha de tu madre.

-Abuelito eres el mejor.

Entonces escuche como llegaba alguien.

-Señor

-Hola General esta es mi nieta Bella, y Bella este es el General el pastor de las cabras.

-Hola Bella, mi nombre es Jacob.

-Hola Jacob.

-Bella,¿quieres ir con el General a llevar a pastar a las cabras?

-Si, porfis abuelito

-General ya sabes te confió su seguridad, si le pasa algo sera culpa tuya.

-Vale,Bella vamos que aun nos queda un poco de camino de aquí a donde llevaremos a las cabras a pastar.

Así fui con Jacob a llevar a pasear a las Cabras, pasamos el día arriba de la montaña en los pastos y cuando ya íbamos a bajar de vuelta una de las cabras de mi abuelito llamada Diana se escapo y tuve que ir a buscarla y entonces vi que había alguien tras una roca y fui a ver...

**_Dejad reviews_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Edward se aburre

**_Capitulo 3: Edward se aburre_**

¿Como se le pudo ocurrir a Carlisle venir a vivir a este lugar tan apartado? Es el fin del mundo y ademas que vamos a comer ¿Cabras? Seria perfecto como la fabula infantil:

_**Jacob y el lobo.**_

_Esto era una vez un pastorcillo llamado Jacob que cuidaba un rebaño de ovejas y todos los días gritaba " que viene el lobo" "que viene el lobo" y todos los días iban todos los pastores a ayudarle y no había nada. Pero un día grito "que viene el lobo" "que viene el lobo" y nadie fue a ayudarle pero ese día si era verdad que había un lobo y el lobo se comió a todas las ovejas._

Y claro como no la nueva versión que difundirán las gentes de la aldea que hay a medio camino en la montaña.

_**Jacob y el Vampiro.**_

_Esto era un cabrero que iba por los pastos y un día grito " que vienen los vampiro" "que vienen los vampiros" y desde luego todos le tomaron por loco y nadie acudió a ayudarle y luego le acusaron de haberse comido las cabras._

Bueno si que pronto seremos muy conocidos por estos parajes, claro como Carlisle se aburre y se artó de estar en América pos vamos a darnos un paseito por Europa y empecemos pero los alpes Alemanes, luego quizá continuemos por París y luego si eso volveremos a su tierra natal y para acabar si nos aburrimos nos pasamos por Italia y le hacemos una visita a sus amigos los Vulturi.

Bueno si creo que este nuevo clima me empieza a afectar, ¿afectarme? Pero... ¿como? Si estoy muerto.

Bueno si al menos Carlisle fue preventivo y cogió una casa en la parte mas alta de esta maldita montaña. Menudo aburrimiento estar aquí todo el día así que mejor me voy a dar una paseito mientras Esme se dedica a la decoración y mi piano tiene un lugar ubicado para poder tocar un rato.

Comenzaba a bajar la montaña y que raro a velocidad humana porque sino este paseo seria muy pero que muy corto y entonces oí unas voces, parecían... ¿niños? A, ya se si es Jacob el de la fabula ¿lo recordáis? Pero... ¿de quien es al otra voz? Porque que yo sepa las cabras no hablan... ¿o si? Esto me esta afectando gravemente. Si, ya se que es estoy muerto y que las cosas no deberían afectarme pero ¿que queréis que haga? ¿Me suicido? Ahí no que estoy muerto. Es una mierda estar muerto no se puede hacer nada divertido a si ya recuero ¿Miramos las motas de polvo? Mejor sigo andando y ya veo de quien es la otra voz es de una niña que rondara los 5 años y parece que se esta riendo así que me puse tras una piedra a observar que hacían los niños. Pase la tarde observándolos y que bien olía esa maldita niña ¿porque no podía leer sus pensamientos? Esto era injusto, y creía que nunca me pillarían pero ¿como es que esa cabra se tubo que escapar? Claro y la niña se dirige hacia mi tengo que irme pero ya, mierda, ya me ha pillado.

-Hola ¿quien eres?-dijo la niña cuya mente se me resistía con tono alegre y despreocupado.

-Bella vayámonos no debes ir con desconocidos- dijo nuestro a migo Jacob el cabrero al menos el me temía.

-Pero Jacob-dijo la niña en tono de suplica.

Pero si el niño no solo parece el de la fabula, se llama igual y todo.

-Hola me llamo Edward, y creo que vosotros sois Bella y Jacob.

-Si yo soy Bella y el mi amigo Jacob y se nos a perdido una cabra ¿la has visto?

-No lo siento no os puedo ayudar, adiós.

Y así me fui rápido debía asimilar el porque esa niña era tan rara no le podía leer la mente y su olor era la cosa mas deliciosa que en mi vida he olido.

**_Dejad reviews_**


	4. Capitulo 4: Reencuentro

**_Capitulo 4: El Reencuentro_**

El tiempo había pasado ya era invierno todo este tiempo lo pase con Jacob íbamos los dos todos los días a los pastos aunque nunca volvimos a ver a ese chico mayor tan raro que vimos aquel día pero yo quería volver a verlo pero ahora en invierno todo estaba nevado hacia mal tiempo y el abuelito no me dejaba salir de la cabaña.

Hoy en especia había una gran tormenta y yo ya no podía mas añoraba mucho a Jacob así que en un despiste del abuelito decidí ir a buscarle cogí una manta y salí poniéndome en camino.

Al poco tiempo ya no sabia en que dirección iba todo estaba cubierto de nieve me llegaba por el cuello y hacerme paso por ella era muy difícil así que me di cuenta de que tenia mucho frió estaba empapada y no pude evitarlo comencé a llorar y la verdad no se como pero nadie me oía cada vez la nieve me cubría mas y la tormenta no pasaba tenia frió y cuando la nieve me había cubierto casi por completo y era incapaz de mover ni uno de mis músculos debido al frió sentí un contacto con mi piel aun mas frió que la nieve que me cogía y me levantaba alejándome de la nieve y cuando puede mirar quien era vi a el chico extraño al que tenia ganas de volver a ver me cogió en brazos y me llevo hasta la casa de mi abuelito el le agradeció el haberme llevado y le dijo que con la tormenta que había no le podía dejar salir y que aceptara su hospitalidad así que aquel chico mayor se quedo un rato y se paso todo el tiempo jugando conmigo y me di cuenta que por mayor que fuera era mejor compañero de juegos que Jacob, pero cuando la tormenta paro después de un par de horas y el dijo que se tenia que ir de mis ojos cayeron millones de lagrimas y dijo que siempre estaría mas cerca de mi de lo que yo esperaba no lo entendí pero me alegre de que eso debía significar que lo volvería ha ver.

Al día siguiente fue navidad. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y ese chico cuyo nombre era Edward aquel que me había salvado no había vuelto a verme ya había acabado el deshielo lo que significaba que pronto Jacob volvería a empezar a subir a las montañas o al menos aquello era lo que debería haber pasado en ese momento pero...

-Hola Bella

-Tía... ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo Bella he encontrado una casa en Frankfurt que necesitan una niña seras la compañera de una niña un poco mayor que tu que no puede andar ni ir a la escuela normal y a cambio vivirás allí y tendrás una educación.

-Pero tia... yo me quiero quedar con mi Abuelito- Comencé a llorar y oí que mi abuelito salia a ver que pasaba.

-Elionor ¿que haces aquí?- dijo mi abuelito mientras me cogía a el para que mi tia no me llevara con ella.

-Tío he venido a llevarme a Bella se que no te agrado nada que se quedara aquí ademas así tendrá unos estudios y grandes posibilidades.

-Elionor por favor no te la lleves, te dije lo que te dije porque no sabia como era Bella.

-Tío esta decidido me llevo a Bella a Frankfurt.

-No quiero ir yo me quiero quedar aquí

-Hola Bella ¿que te ocurre? ¿porque lloras?

-Edward, mi tia quiere que me vaya con ella y yo no quiero.

-Bella debes hacerle caso a tu tia, veras como sera por poco tiempo.

-Bueno tia pero prometeme que si no me gusta podre volver.

-Te lo prometo pero debemos irnos ya, es muy tarde.

**_Dejad reviews_**


	5. Capitulo 5: No debes ir

**Capitulo 5: No debes ir**

Habían pasado ya muchos meses desde que vi aquella niña me encontré tras la piedra y la verdad tenia ganas de saber que era lo que tenia en especial pero todos decían lo mismo "no es prudente".

¿Porque debía hacerles caso? La verdad debía hacerlo eran mi familia pero entonces alcance a escuchar un llanto y pude reconocer esa voz y a quien pertenecía era aquella niña, debía ir a ver que pasaba.

-Edward ni se te ocurra ir-dijo Rosalie.

-Pero Rose no para de llorar debe ocurrir le algo-dije con intención de que recapacitara.

-Edward es una locura, te pueden descubrir, con la tormenta que esta cayendo no podrías poner una explicación lógica para llegar hasta donde se encuentra la niña porque por la intensidad se su llanto puedo deducir que es lejano.

-Pero Rose ¿y si le pasa algo?

-No es de nuestra conveniencia, nos debería dar igual lo que le pasara.

-A mi no me da igual.

-Edward.... ¿que tienes con esa niña?

-Yo... la verdad... solo me llama la atención.

-¿Como?

-No logro leer su mente y su olor... es muy intenso.

-¿Y eso es suficiente para que quieras descubrir lo que somos?

-¿Quien dice que estas gentes lo vallan a descubrir solo porque valla a ayudarla?

-No es seguro, pero... podrían hacerlo.

-Dudo muchísimo que sean capaces de descubrirnos no tienen suficiente cultura para hacerlo.

-Pero la imaginación puede jugar muy malas pasadas.

-Si y se creerán que somos los Chupacabras.

-Podría ser...

-Lo siento Rose pero dudo que tengan tanta imaginación.

-Nadie puede saber.

-De acuerdo, me convenciste, no iré.

-Edward al fin recapacitaste.

Entonces me fui a dar una vuelta dirección contraria a la de los llantos de la niña pero por poco tiempo desde luego había mentido a Rose, no seria la primera vez esa vez creo fui a la mayor velocidad posible para mi pero aun así cuando llegue la pobre niña ya estaba casi sepultada por la nieve y era tal su frió que creo era incluso incapaz de hablar así que rápidamente la saque de allí entonces giro su cara me miro y callo dormida en mis brazos rápidamente la lleve a su casa y cual fue el agradecimiento de su abuelo al verla llegar rápidamente la coloque cerca del fuego y en apenas unos segundos que para mi fueron eternos despertó.

¿Que tenia esa estúpida niñata que me hacia sentir así? Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, ¿que había hecho con migo una niña de cinco años?

-Gracias por sacarme de allí y traerme a casa- dijo la niña tiritando.

-Niña, ¿ya estas mejor?¿tienes mucho frió?

-Edward tengo nombre, me llamo Bella ¿no lo recordabas?-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Claro que lo recordaba Bella ¿como lo iba a olvidar? Ademas tu recuerdas el mio.

-Si.

Los pensamientos del abuelo eran muy extraños por una parte su felicidad era inmensa porque había salvado a lo que según el es la única cosa que tiene el el mundo pero por otro lado se extrañaba de que hubiera sido capaz de ir tanta distancia y mas con Bella en brazos. Pero de todas formas estaba agradecido y calentando un poco de leche.

-Ten Bella, bebe un poco de leche caliente te ara entrar en calor.

-Gracias abuelito

-Tu, Edward ¿no? Sera mejor que te quedes hasta que pare un poco la tormenta.

-Si, Edward... porfis... quedate.... así podremos jugar!!

-Vale Bella si tu lo pides lo are.

-Gracias Edward, ojala fueras mi hermano mayor, eres muy bueno.

-De nada Bella.

-Abuelito gracias por la leche ya estoy muchísimo mejor ¿puedo jugar con Edward mientras el este aquí?

-Claro Bella mientras tanto yo iré a ver como están las cabras.

-Edward que te parece si... ¿Jugamos las preguntas?

-Vale pero empiezo yo.

-De acuerdo te toca.

-Bella... ¿Porque vienes con tu abuelo?

-Es que mis papas se fueron al cielo cuando yo era pequeña y siempre vivi con mi tia pero ella se fue a trabajar a la ciudad y me tubo que dejar aquí.

-Entonces...

-No, no, no. No mas preguntas me toca a mi.

-De acuerdo dime...

-¿Porque estabas mas frió que la nieve?

**_Dejad Reviews_**


	6. Capitulo 6: Respuestas

**Capitulo 6: Respuestas**

-¿Porque estabas mas frió que la nieve?

-Esto... yo...

-¿No me quieres contestar?¿Me odias?¿No me quieres?

-Claro que si te quiero y si te voy a contestar, bueno la verdad te contestaría si lo supiera porque yo no estoy seguro, seguramente sera porque tenia muchísimo frió o algo así.

-Si tu lo dices, sera verdad- se lo había creído madre miá que nervios no sabia que decirle.

-Ahora me toca a mi ¿verdad?

-Si, claro te toca preguntarme.

-¿Tu abuelo es bueno contigo?

-Si claro que si, el es el mejor aunque parezca un gruñón no hay nadie como el.

¿De verdad un hombre que vive solo con una niña pequeña es el entorno mas adecuado? yo... la verdad... creo que incluso una familia de vampiros seria muchísimo mejor. Pero ¿que estoy diciendo? ¿Pretendo secuestrar a Bella y llevármela a mi casa? Esto no es normal y ademas esta niña hace cada pregunta...

-Te toca Bella.

-Cuando te vi el otro día tenias los ojos mas claros que hoy¿como lo haces? Yo quiero tener los ojos verdes.

-Es que me cambia el tono con la luz.

-Yo también quiero.

-Eso es de nacimiento o nada- Bella empezó a hacer pucheros- o puede te cambien mas adelante.

Sabia que si ella seguía por aquí puede no tuviera que esperar demasiado a que le cambiaran, pero no debía ser así ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella y mi sed estaba comenzando a aumentar a casa segundo.

-Te toca Edward.

-Y si cambiamos de juego, ¿que te parece?

-No, yo quiero mas preguntas.

-Vale

-Te toca

-¿No echas de menos a tu tia?

-No

-Te toca

-¿Me quieres?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Tu me quieres?

-Si, me caes muy bien y es muy fácil apreciarte muchísimo.

-Te quiero muchísimo Edward.

-Me alegra muchísimo que me quieras tanto, tu eres como una hermanita para mi- nunca había mentido tanto estaba enamorado de una niña de 5 años.

-Yo no te quiero como un hermano- dijo Bella entre sollozos- yo te quiero como mi mama quería a mi papa.

-Pero Bella, eso no esta bien yo soy mucho mayor que tu y tu aun eres muy pequeña para querer de esa forma a alguien.

-No, yo soy muy mayor, yo ya tengo 5 años.

-No eres tan mayor Bella, yo tengo 19 años y tu 5 nos llevamos 14 años un poco mas y podría ser tu padre no puedes estar enamorada de mi.

Edward pero si lo tienes perfecto tienes a la niña para ti solo y ella te quiere.

No Edward tienes que ser consciente la niña tiene 5 años y es humana tu tienes apariencia de 19 y eres un vampiro.

Pero Edward te la llevas y cuando sea un poco mas mayor ya la trasformas cuando valla por los 15 o 16 y ya no se notara.

Pero Edward la vas a alejar de su familia y es aun pequeña para vivir sola contigo.

Ella va a vivir con su Abuelo hasta que muera el.

-No me quieres, tu me odias, yo lo se.

-Ha dejado de nevar debo volver a mi casa.

-Adiós Edward te quiero mucho porfavor prometeme que volverás a verme como si fuera tu hermanita.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré cerca.

Y en esos momentos me marche a mi casa tratando de borrar de mi mente las palabras de Bella, me estaba contando demasiado no hacer caso a la parte irracional de mi celebro.

**Dejad reviews**


	7. Capitulo 7: Extraño

**_Capitulo 7 : Extraño_**

Cuando llegue a mi casa de inmediato me puse a tocar el piano necesitaba distraerme pero tan extraña era la melodía que todos curiosos por saber que me ocurría se acercaron a mirarme y escuchar intentando desentrañarla y averiguar lo que sentía, pero pongo en duda el que averiguaran porque tan compleja era que ni para mi propio oído era fácil interpretarla, únicamente era capaz de tocarla, dejándome llevar y mi cabeza no pensaba sino que mis dedos se movían solos al compás de algo que ni yo mismo comprendía.

Pasaron lo que parecieron milenios pero únicamente fueron minutos y cuando me gire nadie me observaba pero no solo no me observaban sino que no podio oír sus mentes, ¿tanto les había asustado mi melodía que se habían marchado? ¿tan extraño era mi comportamiento? quizá si lo fuera pero ¿como una niña de 5 años podía haberme echo cambiar tanto si nadie nunca lo había logrado? No era yo quien se encontraba solo en esa casa no era yo quien se había enamorado de una niña de 5 años, no podía ser yo esa persona, yo no era así, jamas me había enamorado,¿en que me he convertido? Dependo ya no de la sangre sino de una niña de 5 años y lo mas sorprendente es que estoy dividido en tres partes y cada parte desea una cosa una de ellas desea matarla otra desea cuidarla como a una hermanita y otra de ellas y la mas irracional desea que la trasforme ahora.

Pero se que es mejor no hacer caso a mi parte irracional te puede obligar a hacer algo que no es normal y ademas la posibilidad de que salga mal es demasiado grande así que como no la pienso matar, la cuidare como a una hermanita o me alejare de ella todo lo posible, pero... ¿cual elegir? No es sencillo para mi porque no creo que ahora pudiera alejarme de ella y menos aun, incumplir la promesa que le hice, no seria capaz, no a ella, es tan pequeña, y... esta tan indefensa... aunque se que suena raro que lo diga yo ya que mi naturaleza mas que protegerla me manda... me manda... si matarla, pero... ¿quien hace caso a sus instintos? Yo no desde luego.

Después de mucho pensarlo decidí que no me alejaría de ella pero tampoco dejaría que ella me viera de nuevo.

Entube mucho tiempo a su lado pese a que ella desconociera este hecho y vi como estaba triste ya habían pasado muchos meses y ya estábamos en primavera cuando un día mientras la ¿espiaba? Se que suena mal pero al menos se que esta bien, oí como comenzó a llorar y la voy de una mujer que pretendía llenarse a Bella.

-Hola Bella

-Tía... ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo Bella he encontrado una casa en Frankfurt que necesitan una niña seras la compañera de una niña un poco mayor que tu que no puede andar ni ir a la escuela normal y a cambio vivirás allí y tendrás una educación.

-Pero tia... yo me quiero quedar con mi Abuelito- Comenzó a llorar Bella y oí que su abuelo salia a ver que pasaba.

-Elionor ¿que haces aquí?- dijo el abuelo de Bella mientras la cogía para que su tia no se llevara con ella.

-Tío he venido a llevarme a Bella se que no te agrado nada que se quedara aquí ademas así tendrá unos estudios y grandes posibilidades.

-Elionor por favor no te la lleves, te dije lo que te dije porque no sabia como era Bella.

-Tío esta decidido me llevo a Bella a Frankfurt.

-No quiero ir yo me quiero quedar aquí.

Eso fue todo lo es escuche no podía dejar a Bella llorando de esa forma, yo... decidí intervenir.

-Hola Bella ¿que te ocurre? ¿porque lloras?- dije con ilusión de que esa extraña mujer se fuera.

-Edward, mi tia quiere que me vaya con ella y yo no quiero.

-Bella debes hacerle caso a tu tia, veras como sera por poco tiempo.

O al menos eso esperaba sino debería ir tas ellas.

-Bueno tia pero prometeme que si no me gusta podre volver.

-Te lo prometo pero debemos irnos ya, es muy tarde.

Yo bien sabia que esa promesa que le habían echo a Bella no la iban a cumplir nunca.

**_Dejad reviews_**


	8. Capitulo 8: La marcha

**_Capitulo 8: la marcha_**

-Bueno tía, pero... prométeme que si no me gusta podre volver.

-Te lo prometo pero debemos irnos ya, es muy tarde-Dijo mi tía pese a que apenas era por la mañana.

En ese momento mi tía subió conmigo a recoger mis cosas y de inmediato marchamos hacia el pueblo y pude ver entre las lagrimas de mis ojos como cada vez me alejaba mas de Edward cuando él me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado.

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando llegamos al pueblo, en ese momento aun nos quedaba gran trayecto por recorrer, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo llegamos a la estación del tren, me sentía exhausta y apenas podía seguir andando un paso más, mis piernas no soportaban llevar el paso de una persona adulta durante más de medio día, era demasiado para mi, además de que iba cargada con mis pertenencias.

Apenas esperamos unos minutos a que llegara el siguiente tren y subimos en el, era ya muy tarde y la noche se nos echaba encima por lo que sin mentirme a mis misma me quede dormida. Desperté a la mañana siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol y pocos minutos después de despertar anunciaron que la próxima parada era... Frankfurt, el lugar que aunque en aquellos momentos desconocía la verdad seria mi prisión durante más de 10 años.

Cuando bajamos del tren nos esperaba un coche, nunca había visto un coche tan caro, nadie adivinaría cual fue mi sorpresa, pero mi tía me ayudo a subir y nos llevo hasta la puerta de una gran casa, tenía como unas 3 plantas y la fachada más lujosa que había visto nunca, además todo pertenecía a los padres de aquella niña a la que tenía que hacer compañía, yo estaba acostumbrada a los edificios de dos plantas con muchas pequeñas casitas en su interior o a las pequeñas y mal distribuidas casas del pueblo de la montaña, como extrañaba en un solo día a mi abuelo, a Jacob y a... Edward!

Mi tía me cogió de la mano y tiro de mi hacia esa gran puerta que había ante nosotras, llegue a cuestionarme si en aquella casa vivía un gigante porque las dimensiones de esa puerta eran gigantescas, era el doble de alta de lo que solía haber en los lugares donde había vivido durante mis escasos 5 años y dividida a lo ancho en dos partes que cada una era del mismo modo el doble de lo que solía ver en los lugares que conocía.

Una de las dos partes de la puerta se abrió y de ella no salió el gigante que estaba esperando sino un hombre delgado de un poco más alto que mi tía y de cabello castaño vestido con unas ropas demasiado extrañas para mí.

-Señorita, que alegría que ya haya llegado, la señorita Rottenmeier la estaba esperando, y esperaba su llegada hace diez minutos, la pobre señorita ya temía que algo les hubiera ocurrido- Dijo aquel hombre con extrañas vestiduras.

-Lo siento, Sebastián pero había mucho tráfico, no fue nuestra culpa, ¿puedes avisar a la señorita Rottenmeier?

-De inmediato señora.

Esperamos unos minutos en la entrada hasta que Sebastián bajo y nos dijo:

-Por favor acompáñenme, la señorita Rottenmeier les está esperando en su despacho.

Únicamente con volver a escuchar ese nombre me entro el miedo y tire de mi tía para intentar salir pero ella me cogió de la mano y me guió subiendo la gran escalinata que había frente a nosotras.

Cuando ya estábamos arriba Sebastián nos guió hacia un puerta, y cuando apenas estábamos entrando por ella...

-Por favor, siéntense-dijo una voz autoritaria que comenzaba a hacerme temer cada vez más a aquella señorita Rottenmeier.

Acabamos de entrar por la puerta y de inmediato vimos un escritorio tras el cual estaba sentada una señora de piel tersa y pálida, llevaba el cabello recogido en un tirante recogido, ¿no le dolería la cabeza de lo tirante que se encontraba? Frente al escritorio había dos extrañas sillas, nada parecidas a las que había visto, eran de color además al sentarme me hundía en ellas, muy distintas al taburete que me había hecho mi abuelo para sentarme, o las sillas de madera que habían en casa de mi tía. Todo era muy distinto en esta extraña ciudad.

-Señorita Rottenmeier esta es mi sobrina Isabella.

-Yo me llamo Bella- replique.

-No contestes a tus mayores Bella, es de mala educación- dijo mi tía enfadada.

-Bella no es un nombre, de ahora en adelante todos deberán llamarte Isabella- intente hablar pero me di cuenta de que solo empeoraría las cosas debido a las expresiones de las caras de mi tía y de aquella mujer- pues ese si es el nombre de una Señorita.

-Pero...

-Te llamas Isabella- me interrumpió mi tía.

-Tía... pero tú siempre me has llamado Bella.

-He dicho que hagas caso y que te llamas Isabella- dijo mi tía con un tono al que no pensaba oponerme, o al menos mientras ella estuviera aquí.

Después de esta pequeña discusión se hizo el silencio, me sentía triste porque mi tía nunca antes me había hablado de esa forma, NUNCA, y la forma en la que me miraba aquella mujer que había decidido cambiarme el nombre...

-Señorita, usted me dijo que los modales de su sobrina eran buenos, aunque tras este repentino encaprichamiento lo estoy comenzando a dudar, del mismo modo que no creo que una niña así sea la persona adecuada para hacer compañía a la señorita Waber.

-Le prometo señorita Rottenmeier que de ahora en adelante el comportamiento de mi sobrina Be... Isabella será el de una completa dama ya que únicamente necesita darse cuenta del cambio de vida que está realizando.

-No le prometo que la niña valla a permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que habíamos acordado, solo le permitiré unas semanas de prueba para comprobar si es adecuada para la tarea, en el caso contrario se le comunicara que debe usted venir a llevársela y si es así no se le abonara el dinero previsto por los servicios de compañía que debe dar a la señorita Weber.

-De acuerdo señorita Rottenmeier, pero le pido que por favor me permita hablar con mi sobrina asolas antes de marcharme.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en que lo haga, es más me parece realmente adecuado que usted ponga en situación a su sobrina y le explique cuál es la razón por la que ha venido, por favor cuando concluya su explicación avíseme, Sebastián le acompañara a la salida y yo le presentare a la señorita Weber a su nueva compañera.

-De acuerdo.

No había entendido ni una palabra de aquella conversación, solo sabía que ahora mi tía tenía que hablar conmigo y que habían dicho algo de dinero ¿me iba a vender mi tía? No ella era incapaz de hacer eso conmigo, me quería mucho, siempre me lo había dicho. Aquella mujer salió de la sala y nos dejo solas a mi tía y a mí.

-Bella, sé que no te gusta que te llamen Isabella pero piensa que solo será un pequeño esfuerzo, a cambio tendrás todo lo que yo no puedo darte, una educación, unos modales, ropas elegantes, y una amiga con la que poder jugar y hablar del mismo modo así podrás aspirar a algo más que estar de criada en una casa cuando seas mayor, es mas puede que si te portes bien puedas permanecer aquí por siempre.

-¿Por siempre?

-Si, por siempre.

-Pero tía yo no quiero quedarme aquí, yo quiero volver con mi abuelito, el es muy bueno, y esta señora da mucho miedo.

-Bella, piensa que es por tu bien, además esa niña debe ser muy buena, y....

-¿Que ocurre tía?

-Piensa que ella siempre está sola con la señorita Rottenmeier, ¿no crees que necesita mucho tu compañía?

-¿De verdad está siempre sola con ella?

-Sí, Bella, siempre sola con ella.

-Ahora sí creo que ella me necesita. Pero tía no olvides tu promesa, si no me gusta estar aquí me llevaras de vuelta con mi abuelito.

-Claro que si Bella.

-Gracias tía, y prométeme también que vendrás a visitarme siempre que puedas.

-Te prometo que vendré a visitarte todas las semanas.

Mi tía me cogió de la mano y salimos de la sala, fuera nos estaban esperando Sebastián y la señorita Rottenmeier, mi tía siguió a Sebastián y bajaron las escaleras y yo intente ir tras ella, pero...

-Isabella, no vallas con tu tía, tú debes quedarte aquí, del mismo modo que ahora me acompañaras y te cambiaras para así ir a conocer a la señorita Weber, y tras esto desayunaremos y vendrá el profesor a comenzar con las clases.

-¿Cambiarme? ¿para qué?

-No puedes pensar que esas ropas de pueblerina son adecuadas para la vida en la ciudad, a partir de ahora vestirás con ropas más adecuadas para una dama de compañía.

La señorita Rottenmeier me guió hacia una puerta que estaba frente a la sala de la que acabábamos de salir, la abrió y en ella vi un dormitorio enorme y una cama muy alta, ¿sería mi dormitorio? ¿Como pretendían que subiera a una cama que era más alta que yo?

La señorita Rottenmeier abrió un gran armario y del saco un vestido amarillo de manga larga con un delantal blanco **(N/A: es la ropa que usaban las niñas en la época en la que está ambientada la historia)**

Me cambie de ropa y entro una mujer vestida con un traje extraño.

-Tinette por favor recoge las ropas que se quito Isabella y échalas al fuego- dijo la señorita Rottenmeier.

-No, esa es mi ropa!

-Por favor compórtate.

-Sí, señorita Rottenmeier.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que en aquella casa nunca más podría volver a hablar sin que me preguntaran, que no debía hacer nada de lo que solía hacer.

Cuando Tinette se llevo mi ropa y mis zapatos al poco tiempo volvió y me hicieron sentarme en una silla para peinarme, cuando finalmente acabaron la señorita Rottenmeier me guió por una puerta que había en mi habitación. Llegamos a una habitación oscura, la señorita Rottenmeier y yo esperamos en el umbral de la puerta y de repente comencé a ver entrar luz por un ventana, Sebastián estaba corriendo las cortinas.

En la habitación se podía ver una gran cama, también muy alta donde una niña de cabellos largos y castaños dormía, junto a la capa pude ver una extraña silla ¿con ruedas?, ¿qué le ocurría a esa niña? ¿No podía andar? En esos momentos al entrar la luz la niña despertó y Sebastián la cogió en brazos para sentarla en la silla de ruedas.

-Señorita Ángela hoy ha podido dormir un poco más, debido a la llegada de tu nueva compañera Isabella, por lo que tendrá menos tiempo para peinarse, en diez minutos Sebastián vendrá a recógelas para ir a desayunar y luego comenzaran las clases con el nuevo profesor.

-De acuerdo señorita Rottenmeier.

-Isabella, tu deberás ayudar a la señorita Ángela en todo lo que ella te pida.

-Si señorita Rottenmeier.

Entonces la señorita Rottenmeier y Sebastián salieron del dormitorio de Ángela, lo que fue un alivio para mi, al fin conocería a mi nueva compañera.

-Hola Isabella, me llamo Ángela.

-Hola Ángela, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Sí, dime por favor.

-¿Podrías llamarme Bella?

-¿Ese es tu nombre?, ¿porque la señorita Rottenmeier te llama Isabella?

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, o al menos como me llaman todos.

Ángela y yo comenzamos a hablar mientras yo le cepillaba sus largos cabellos, tan distintos de los míos que eran cortos. Cada vez nuestra conversación era más animada descubrí que aquella silla llevaba ruedas porque desde que nació Ángela no podía andar y esa era la razón por la que no iba a la escuela y venia un profesor a darle clases a su casa. También descubrí que a ella tampoco le gustaba la señorita Rottenmeier lo que fue un gran alivio para mí ya que al menos así con alguien podría decir lo que realmente pensaba.

En apenas unos minutos nuestra alegre conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Sebastián a el dormitorio de Ángela, el cogió la silla por un palo que había en un poco separado del respaldo y la llevo hasta una sala en la que había una gran mesa rodeada por sillas a excepción de un lugar en el que coloco la silla de Ángela, y separo la silla continua de la mesa y me indico que me sentara allí, en la mesa había extraños utensilios que jamás había visto.

Primero delante de mí podía ver una cosa blanca y plana que no sabía que era, junto a esta cosa estaban colocados a ambos lados unas cosas de un material grisáceo y frente a todo esto unos extraños vasos de cristal, ¿dónde estaba el cuenco de madera con la leche de cabra? ¿Aquello era un desayuno? Yo no lo creía así.

-Isabella, imagino que ya sabrás que una señorita debe comer con cubiertos ¿no es así?

-¿Que son los cubiertos?

La cara de la señorita Rottenmeier y la de Tinette expresaba horror, mientras que pude oír como a Ángela y Sebastián se les escapaba una pequeña risita. ¿Que era gracioso? ¿Porque se escandalizaba la señorita Rottenmeier? No entendía nada.

-Isabella tras las clases te daremos unas clases de comportamiento en la mesa, pero mientras tanto por favor intenta ver como comemos la señorita Ángela y yo.

-De acuerdo señorita Rottenmeier.

La señorita Rottenmeier y Ángela usaron los extraños utensilios de color grisáceo para coger la comida, yo únicamente bebí un vaso de una extraña cosa anaranjada que me dijeron que se llamaba zumo de naranja, estaba rica pese a que su sabor era un poco agrio, y extraño para mi, extrañaba mucho la leche de cabra que me daba mi abuelo.

Tras el desayuno fuimos a una sala en la que haba una mesa redonda con dos sillas y una silla de las que te hundes en un rincón. Sebastián coloco a Ángela junto a la mesa y yo me senté en la silla que había a su lado, la señorita Rottenmeier se sentó en la silla que te hundes y saco una cesta de la que saco unas labores que comenzó a realizar, al fin algo que si sabía que era, Ángela abrió un cajón del que saco unos libros y comenzó a leerlos, yo únicamente espere sentada a que viniera el profesor.

**_Dejad reviews_**


	9. Capitulo 9: El profesor

**_Capitulo 9: El profesor_**

Al poco de esperar vi que la puerta que había frente a nosotras se abría lentamente, y por ella emergía un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos dorados, lo conocía perfectamente, había cumplido su promesa, siempre estaría a mi lado, cuando lo vi quedarse atrás solo había sido por momentos, porque aquí se encontraba, a mi lado, ¿sería él mi profesor? Me hizo una señal con la mano que interpreté como un secreto, nadie debía saber que yo lo conocía.

-Buenos días-dijo Edward.

-Buenos días profesor Cullen, al fin ha llegado, estas son La señorita Ángela Weber- señaló con un gesto de su mano a Ángela- e Isabella Swan- hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano hacia mí la señorita Rottenmeier.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, pero para ustedes Profesor Cullen, y debido a que hoy será mi primera clase con ustedes haremos una pequeña prueba para así conocer su nivel y poder ajustar mis clases a él.

-Buenos días profesor Cullen- dijimos Ángela y yo al unísono, lo que produjo que a Edward se le escapara una risita.

Entonces Edward nos tendió unas hojas tanto a mí como a Ángela.

-Por favor escriban su nombre y una pequeña redacción sobre cuáles son las cosas que saber realizar en los ámbitos de redacción, calculo y lenguas del mismo modo de cuáles son los acontecimientos de nuestra historia que serian capaces de nombrar y explicar-dijo Edward.

Ángela comenzó a escribir rápidamente todo lo que Edward nos había pedido, pero yo no sabía escribir por lo que me quede cruzada de brazos sin decir nada por temor a que la señorita Rottenmeier me riñera.

-Isabella, ¿Porque no escribe usted nada? ¿Acaso no sabe escribir?- Dijo Edward.

-No, profesor Cullen, yo no sé escribir.

-¿Porque no lo dijo usted cuando les encomendé la tarea?.

-Porque tenía miedo de que la Señorita Rottenmeier me riñera.

-¿Y porque creías que te reñiría?

-Porque la señorita Rottenmeier me dijo que no debía hablar si no se me preguntaba.

-Durante mis clases Isabella deberás por orden mía preguntar cualquier cosa que no entiendas o para la que necesites mi ayuda siempre y cuando no interrumpas cuando hable y levantes la mano con anterioridad para de este modo que yo te de la palabra.

-De acuerdo profesor Cullen- dije levantando la mano.

-¿Que ocurre Isabella?

-No sé escribir- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Isabella no pasa nada que no sepas escribir veras como poco a poco aprenderás.

-Vale!-dije con mucho entusiasmo.

-Por favor mantengas silencio- dijo la señorita Rottenmeier levantando la cabeza de sus labores.

Finalmente Edward comenzó a enseñarme el alfabeto, me hizo escribirlo y empezamos a aprenderlo mientras Ángela continuaba escribiendo hoja tras hoja todo lo que sabía hacer y que yo desconocía.

Al terminar la clase Edward y la señorita Rottenmeier salieron de la sala y mantuvieron una conversación que pude escuchar.

-Señorita Rottenmeier puedo ver la gran diferencia de cultura que hay entre La señorita Ángela e Isabella por lo que recomendaría que usted me permitiera ampliar el horario de clases con Isabella para así lograr mayores avances en un menor tiempo y no descuidar el aprendizaje de la señorita Ángela.

-Me parece adecuada su postura pero de ningún modo accederé a pagarle esas horas que usted por su propia voluntad decidió trabajar.

-Ni mucho menos esa era mi intención, de manera que el próximo día espero que pueda decirme el horario en el que pueda venir para impartir esas clases a Isabella.

¿Iba a pasar tiempo solo con Edward? Eso me hacía muy feliz, después de todo mi estancia en Frankfurt no podía ser tan mala, Ángela era una niña muy buena y simpática pese a no poder andar y además no me trataba con inferioridad por ser un año menor que ella y Edward no me había dejado sola. Esto de vivir en Frankfurt no estaría nada mal.

Oí como se abría la puerta y entro Sebastián que cogió la silla de Ángela y la llevo de nuevo a su habitación y yo les seguí. Cuando Sebastián salió por la puerta dejándonos a Ángela y a mi sola en su habitación comenzamos a hablar.

-Bella, veras como pronto aprendes a escribir- dijo Ángela intentando subirme el ánimo.

-Gracias Ángela, espero que así sea o pueda que me tenga que marchar.

-Tú no te vas a marchar nunca, tu eres mi nueva amiga, mi única amiga- dijo Ángela mientras su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Tranquila Ángela, nunca me iré, siempre estaré a tu lado, eres mi amiga- dije viendo como con cada palabra la respiración de Ángela se iba normalizando.

-Menos mal que no, no sé qué haría sin ti, pero para que no pase nada creo que será mejor que te enseñe los modales que debes tener aquí para que la señorita Rottenmeier no te castigue ni te riña.

-Vale, así estaremos siempre juntas.

-Siempre.

Ángela y yo pasamos la tarde mientras ella me explicaba cómo debía comportarme en casa situación cuando podía hablar y cuando permanecer callada, como permanecer en la mesa. Todo lo que me explico era muy complicado.

Cuando me di cuenta oí como se abría la puerta y por ella entraba Sebastián para guiarnos de nuevo hasta el comedor, cuando llegamos de nuevo coloco a Ángela en su lugar y de nuevo me senté junto a ella esta vez sabia que debía utilizar los cubiertos de fuera hacia dentro y pudo pasar desapercibida mi torpeza y falta de práctica si no fuera porque fue más de una vez las que se me derramó el agua y la comida salió volando al intentar cogerla con el tenedor. Me doy cuenta ahora de que soy demasiado patosa.

Al terminar de cenar fuimos a lavarnos los dientes y después a dormir, llegue a mi habitación y me puse un camisón que habían dejado sobre una silla, y comenzó la odisea de subir a la cama.

Comencé con la simple idea de que con un pequeño saltito podría llegar pero estaba equivocada y me di con el canto de la cama en la rodilla lo que me dolió mucho, casi me puse a llorar.

Luego intente trepar por la cama lo que no tuvo mucho éxito ya que acabe completamente tumbada pero en el suelo, y fue entonces cuando vi la pequeña escalerita de madera que había bajo la cama la saque y subí peldaño a peldaño hasta que perfectamente pude alcanzar la cama en la que no pude dormir mejor ya que estaba muy blandita y era perfecta para después de mis reiteradas caídas.

**_Dejad reviews_**


	10. Capitulo 10: Esperanza

**Capitulo 10: Esperanza**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido no sentía mis extremidades, ¿estaban ahí? No lo creía. Pero entonces me di cuenta de porque me había despertado, alguien había abierto la cortina, ¿quién? Me incorpore y miré quien había sido. Desde luego ¿Quién iba a ser? Era Tinette y cuando empecé a salir de debajo de la colcha casi me caigo en la puerta estaba la señorita Rottenmeier con su severa postura.

Al pasárseme el sobresalto bajé de la cama por la escalera evitando nuevas caídas. Y vi un conjunto de ropa muy similar al del día anterior sobre una silla, solo que en esta ocasión era de un tono azul muy claro el vestido y el delantal seguía siendo blanco. Cuando me vestí fui al dormitorio de Ángela y ella ya estaba levantada, le ayudé a peinarse y como el día anterior fuimos a desayunar, otra vez lo mismo durante todo el día, pero en esta ocasión después de la clase estuve un ratito con Ángela pero luego ella fue a dormir la siesta y yo tuve de nuevo clase con Edward, pero en esta ocasión la señorita Rottenmeier no estaba con nosotros así que Edward no tuvo que hablar de esa forma tan extraña del día anterior, fue una clase divertida y aprendí mucho con Edward, además me dijo que solo sería mi profesor por cumplir su promesa pero que la señorita Rottenmeier no podía saber que lo conocía porque si no lo echaría y no lo podría volver a ver. Me entristecí cuando me lo dijo y le prometí que guardaría el secreto, que lo haría siempre, solo para que él se quedara. No se lo dije ni a Ángela, era demasiado arriesgado, quería demasiado a Edward, el era mi ángel, mi protector, el me había salvado, si no fuera por él es posible que yo ya no estaría aquí.

Al terminar la clase Ángela me estaba esperando en su habitación.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Ángela.

-Bella, te quiero mostrar una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Espera, ten un poco de paciencia.

-Vale- dije resignada.

-Tapate los ojos- dijo Ángela mientras me cubría los ojos con su pañuelo y lo anudaba para que no se cayera.

Me sentía frustrada al no poder ver nada pero también ansiosa de saber que deseaba mostrarme. Cuando Ángela me quito el pañuelo pude ver una gran fila de preciosas muñecas, algunas eran de porcelana, otras de trapo, quede fascinada y mi boca se abrió formando un gran círculo, habría cupido mi puño en su interior.

-Bella, puedes coger dos muñecas para ti.

-¿Puedo elegir cuales?

-Claro que sí.

Cogí dos muñecas de porcelana muy bonitas, sus cabellos eran dorados, sus ojos celestes y su tez blanquecina. Pero me di cuenta de que no era necesario arrebatarle a Ángela sus muñecas, y las deje de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué las dejas? ¿No te gustan? ¿Ninguna?

-No es eso, simplemente son tus muñecas y mejor que el que me regales alguna seria que las compartiéramos todas.

-No lo había pensado, pero es una gran idea, me gusta mucho.

-¡Sí!

-Y también podemos compartir otras cosas, todas las que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Eres muy buena Ángela, eres una gran amiga, como mis amigos de mi casa.

-¿Los amigos de tu casa?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Tengo un amigo que se llama Jacob, el se encarga de llevar las cabras a los pastos mientras no esté nevado.

-¿Cabras? ¿Hay cabras donde tú vivías?

-Si muchas, son muy bonitas y divertidas.

-Yo nunca he visto cabras.

-¿Nunca?

-No, porque en la ciudad no hay y apenas he salido un par de veces de la ciudad.

-Un día tenemos que ir a mi casa y así visitaremos a mi abuelito y te presentare a mi amigo Pedro.

-Sería muy bonito, pero no sé si yo podre ir, el médico dice que no debo hacer viajes largos. ¿Está muy lejos la casa de tu abuelito?

-Un poco, me dormí en el viaje por lo que no lo se exactamente.

-No sé, cuando vuelva mi padre de su viaje podríamos pedirle ir.

-Si, por favor sería muy agradable.

-Se lo pediré.

Fue una gran ilusión para mí el saber que era posible que pronto pudiera volver a ver a mi abuelito y a Jacob, los echaba mucho de menos y apenas llevaba dos días sin ellos.

**_Dejad reviews_**


	11. Capitulo 11: Profesor

_Abuelito, dime tu:_

_¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?_

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_¿Por qué yo en la nube voy? _

_Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así? _

_Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? _

_Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré. _

_Abuelito, dime tu:_

_lo que dice el viento en su canción. _

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_¿por qué llovió, por qué nevó? _

_Dime ¿por qué todo blanco es? _

_Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? _

_Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré. _

_Abuelito, dime tu:_

_si el abeto a mi me puede hablar. _

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_¿por qué la luna ya se va?_

_Dime ¿por qué hasta aquí subí?_

_Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? _

_Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré_

**Capitulo 11: El Profesor**

Todo me había salido bien, no había tenido que incumplir mi promesa, podría permanecer a su lado, al menos por un par de años más, pero solo eso, un par de años ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecería Bella aquí? Era algo que nadie podría saber, en realidad yo si podría, pero… prefería que me fuera desconocido, no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas o hacerme creer que sería más tiempo del real y producirme sufrimiento. ¿Por qué me preocupaba por mi mismo? La realidad es que no quería que ella sufriera, pero… si me veía triste seguro sabría que era por alguna razón, una razón que la incumbiría ¿sabría de mi pequeña obsesión por ella? No lo sabía, no sabía nada de lo que pensaba ese pequeño diablo, era tan… frustrante no sabía si me había descubierto, si me quería, si me detestaba, si solo fingía, si era ella quien hablaba, tantas cosas podrían estar pasando por su cabeza en este momento, podía oír su corazoncito latir al otro lado de la puerta, su corazoncito acompañado, para mi desgracia. Entre por la puerta haciendo un gesto de silencio con la mano, gesto que Bella entendió a la perfección con una sola mirada, todo era un secreto, yo sería su profesor pero… ella no me debía conocer, debía ser la primera vez que ella me veía, o nada funcionaria, no sé cómo, pero una niña de 5 años entendió todo aquello con el único símbolo del silencio.

-Buenos Días- dije al entrar.

-Buenos días profesor Cullen- dijo una mujer de porte severo- al fin ha llegado, estas son La señorita Ángela Weber- señaló con un gesto de su a la jovencita de unos 6 o 7 años de edad que se encontraba sentada en una silla de ruedas- e Isabella Swan- hizo un pequeño gesto hacia Bella.

No pude mantener oculta una pequeña risa al ver el odioso modo del que llamaba a Bella, ¿Isabella? Sabía que Bella odiaba que la llamaran así pero de las conclusiones de esa mujer dependía mi lugar de trabajo como profesor de esas niñas, puesto que me había sido tan difícil lograr pese a la juventud de las mismas.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, pero para ustedes Profesor Cullen, y debido a que hoy será mi primera clase con ustedes haremos una pequeña prueba para así conocer su nivel y poder ajustar mis clases a él- dije para quedar bien, pues ya conocía el nivel de ambas, Bella no sabía ni coger la pluma, en cambio Ángela era capaz de mantener una perfecta conversación en Alemán, Ingles, Francés y Latín del mismo modo que podría realizarte una redacción sencilla en cualquiera de estos idiomas.

-Buenos días profesor Cullen- dijeron Ángela y Bella al unísono.

Lo que produjo que se me escapara una pequeña risita que paso completamente desapercibida a la señorita Rottenmeier, pero no a las niñas.

Tendí unas hojas a Bella y a Ángela con el fin de realizarles una prueba.

-Por favor escriban su nombre y una pequeña redacción sobre cuáles son las cosas que saber realizar en los ámbitos de redacción, calculo y lenguas del mismo modo de cuáles son los acontecimientos de nuestra historia que serian capaces de nombrar y explicar- les dije a sabiendas de que Bella no haría nada y a Ángela le faltarían hojas y tiempo para realizar el trabajo encomendado.

Ángela comenzó a escribir rápidamente todo lo que les había pedido, pero Bella se quedo cruzada de brazos sin decir nada, la razón de la cual suponía que era el temor a que la señorita Rottenmeier le riñera.

-Isabella, ¿Porque no escribe usted nada? ¿Acaso no sabe escribir?- Dije pese a conocer la respuesta.

-No, profesor Cullen, yo no sé escribir.

-¿Porque no lo dijo usted cuando les encomendé la tarea?

-Porque tenía miedo de que la Señorita Rottenmeier me riñera.

Lo sabía, aquella mujer no era la mejor compañía para unas niñas tan pequeñas, su exceso de severidad me iba a dificultar en exceso mi tarea, pero por otro lugar la mujer tenía la orden de supervisar la educación de Ángela en todos sus ámbitos.

-¿Y porque creías que te reñiría?-Le pregunte a Bella.

-Porque la señorita Rottenmeier me dijo que no debía hablar si no se me preguntaba.

-Durante mis clases Isabella- dije pensando lo extraño que me sonó el llamarla por su nombre completo- deberás por orden mía preguntar cualquier cosa que no entiendas o para la que necesites mi ayuda siempre y cuando no interrumpas cuando hable y levantes la mano con anterioridad para de este modo que yo te de la palabra.

-De acuerdo profesor Cullen- dijo Bella levantando la mano.

-¿Que ocurre Isabella?

-No sé escribir- dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Isabella no pasa nada que no sepas escribir veras como poco a poco aprenderás.

Esto iba a ser muy complicado ya que la señorita Rottenmeier había sido muy explícita en cuando a la necesidad de que la señorita Weber no se retrasara en su plan de estudios debido a la llegada de su nueva compañera.

-¡Vale!-dijo Bella con mucho entusiasmo.

-Por favor mantengas silencio- dijo la señorita Rottenmeier levantando la cabeza de sus labores.

Yo sabía perfectamente porque aquella mujer se encontraba de institutriz, jamás logro encontrar a nadie que soportara su mal carácter, su falta de tacto y su excesivo perfeccionismo, ¿Qué hombre desearía una mujer así? Ya me preguntaba como el señor Weber había sido capaz de dejarla al cargo de su casa pero más aun a cargo de la educación de su hija.

Finalmente decidí comenzar a enseñarle el alfabeto a Bella, ella lo escribió, y le hice Memorizarlo mientras oía como la pluma de Ángela seguía pasando sobre el papel, fue bonita la experiencia de pasar ese tiempo con Bella, y el saber el que yo podía ayudarla, me hacía sentir bien, pero ante todo me hacía sentir una pieza importante de su vida.

Todas estas sensaciones me produjeron una gran idea, una idea que haría que Ángela no perdiera clase y Bella pudiera avanzar en su aprendizaje, y además también me permitiría pasar más tiempo con ella.

Al terminar la clase salí de la habitación con la señorita Rottenmeier y me dispuse a comentarle mi idea.

-Señorita Rottenmeier puedo ver la gran diferencia de cultura que hay entre La señorita Ángela e Isabella por lo que recomendaría que usted me permitiera ampliar el horario de clases con Isabella para así lograr mayores avances en un menor tiempo y no descuidar el aprendizaje de la señorita Ángela.

-Me parece adecuada su postura pero de ningún modo accederé a pagarle esas horas que usted por su propia voluntad decidió trabajar.

-Ni mucho menos esa era mi intención, de manera que el próximo día espero que pueda decirme el horario en el que pueda venir para impartir esas clases a Isabella.

-Podrá usted impartirle las clases a Isabella después de comer, y si lo desea empezara mañana. Espero poder ver unos resultados rápidos de estas clases.

Era una gran oportunidad y al menos de esta forma me aseguraría de que cuando yo tuviera que marchar el nivel cultural de Bella no tendría una diferencia tan acusada con el nivel cultural de Ángela, e incluso era capaz de imaginar el que pudiera lograr que no hubiera diferencia ninguna entre sus niveles culturales.

Entonces Sebastián me acompaño a la puerta de salida esperando que marchara a mi casa, pero… ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía lugar donde permanecer, y veía completamente innecesario el alquilar una casa o una habitación debido a las mínimas necesidades que tengo y no puedo satisfacer en un lugar como este.

Decidí vagar cerca de la casa de los Weber durante el resto del día, al menos por ahora…

* * *

**_1º No podre actualizar en bastante tiempo puesto que me van a quitar internet hasta Junio por haber suspendido 5_**

**_2º Si actualizo actualizare cuando tenga un minimo de 10 Reviews en este capitulo_**

**_3º Espero que os aya gustado el Capitulo._**

**_4º Gracias a Marietta93vlc por sus animos y por animarme a continuar el Fic_**

**_5º Gracias a Acmeldan por ser el unico usuario que se digno a dejarme un Reivew en el capitulo pasado_**


	12. Capitulo 12: La primera noche

**_Capitulo dedicado a:_**

**_Acmeldan_**

**_Terra2012 _**

**_Lulii _**

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo? _

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_¿Por qué yo en la nube voy? _

_Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así? _

_Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? _

_Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré._

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_lo que dice el viento en su canción__. _

_Abuelito, dime tu: _

_¿por qué llovió, por qué nevó? _

_Dime ¿por qué todo blanco es? _

_Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? _

_Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré. _

_Abuelito, dime tu:_

_si el abeto a mi me puede hablar._

_Abuelito, dime tu:_

_¿por qué la luna ya se va? _

_Dime ¿por qué hasta aquí subí? _

_Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz? _

_Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré_

**_Capitulo 12: Una noche_**

Decidí vagar cerca de la casa de los Weber durante el resto del día, al menos por ahora. Pase todo el día ¿espiando? A Bella… ¿era un acosador? Si, lo era, pero… ¿tenía algo de malo serlo? Yo no le veía ningún inconveniente mientras nadie lo supiera pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría mi familia en darse cuenta de mi ausencia? ¿Se preguntarían dónde estoy? ¿Qué pensarían de mi huida? ¿Creerían que huía de Bella? ¿Qué pasaría por sus mentes? Era algo que estando tan lejos de ellos no podría saber, no al menos mientras mantuviera distancias, ¿habría sabido Alice que me iba a marchar? ¿Lo habría visto? No lo sabía… era frustrante, nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo sin saber su opinión, y ahora me había distanciado de ellos por lo que parecían ser años, ¿Influía tanto en mi una niña de 5 años?, no lo podía creer una niña me había hecho dejar todo a lo que pertenecía, hubiera dejado mi dieta animal si ella me lo hubiera pedido, me hubiera matado con el simple fin de complacerla, o… ¿Era demasiado exagerado? No lo era, ciertamente sabia… que no era exagerado, haría todo por ella, por una niña, una niña de 5 años, era un maldito pederasta, un asaltacunas ¿en qué me había convertido? Nunca me había comportado así, NUNCA, era frustrante el no saber donde me llevaría esto, que pensaba ella, ¿me estaría haciendo falsas ilusiones con una niña de 5 años? ¿Qué me estaba preguntando? Tenía 5 años, era una niña, seguro solo me veía como un hermano mayor, ¿estaba enamorado de una niña de 5 años? Era patético, ella no me podía amar del modo que yo la amaba, todo era demasiado complicado ¿Dónde deje mi juicio? No lo sabía, solo sabía que lejos del lugar en el que me encontraba. ¿Sería ella feliz al tenerme cerca? Si lo era ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuviera que volver a marchar? Había visto sus ojos llenos de ilusión al verme cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su sala de estudio, era incapaz de poder imaginar sus ojos al decirle que me iría de nuevo, que dejaría de ser su profesor, y lo temía, porque no podría permanecer allí por siempre, y ella sufriría, le había prometido que siempre estaría cerca suya, y no podía romper mi promesa, el tiempo pasaba, despacio, pero pasaba, cuando llego la noche escuche como el mayordomo iba apagando una a una las luces de la casa e hice algo que no esperaba, en una calle con apenas un ápice de luz que la iluminara pude introducirme por una calle secundaria y por ella con un pequeño salto sentarme en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio de Bella, si, la estaba espiando, pero… al verla dormir, tan inocente, con su respiración acompasada con su corazón, de latidos continuos y rítmicos, pude oler su sangre atravesar su cuerpo para volver de nuevo al corazón, y soñé con saber cuáles eran sus sueños, era tan inocente, tendida en la cama, era perfecta, tan pequeña, y entonces la oí, hablaba en sueños, y ellos nombraba todo lo que había dejado atrás, su abuelo, su amigo Jacob, las montañas, las cabras, incluso yo añoraba a las cabras, no como dieta, sino el verla a ella corretear junto a las cabras, ser feliz, una sonrisa en sus labios, yo era feliz, si ella lo era, y sabia que en estos momentos no era así, por mucho que lo intentara, en la voz de sus sueños encontré su tristeza, su añoranza, el saber que le faltaba algo, era demasiado triste oírla, pero… no quería separarme de ella, no, jamás lo haría, aunque no supiera que estaba ahí… siempre lo estaría, sería como su sombra en un día soleado, siempre cerca, tras cada movimiento, se que suena a asaltacunas obsesionado, pero… no es que suene, es que lo es, ya lo he aceptado, soy un asaltacunas obsesionado, pero al menos, obsesionado con su felicidad y bienestar, no con cosas menos dignas.

En ese momento algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, más que algo debería haber dicho alguien, Bella se había movido, y pude oír un pequeño sonido de dolor ¿se debería a la cantidad de veces que se había caído de la cama? No se había roto nada, pero quizá se hubiera hecho algunos moratones, no lo podía imaginar, una perfecta niña de piel pálida con moratones, era un horror, no lo quería imaginar, no lo podía imaginar, era romper toda regla, era ver mas allá de un libro de terror, era ser el protagonista, era la mayor matanza, el peor olvido, era como romper un mito, _como cuando alguien dijo que Robert Pattinson sería el perfecto protagonista de la película Crepúsculo._

**_Siento de verdad que sea tan cortito el cap pero no iba a subirlo hoy... al final no tendre ordenador hasta enero asi que no me parecio justo dejaros todo ese tiempo sin ningun cap y este aunque haya sido cortito espero que os haya gustado y espero a mi vuelta poder subir otro._**

**_1º Se que no actualizaria hasta tener 10 Reviews pero por los 4 reviews que me dejaron me parecia injusto_**

**_2º Esta vez de verdad que sin 10 Reviews no actualizo._**

**_3º Os deseo a todos unas FELICES NAVIDADES y un PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_**


	13. Capitulo 13: La clase

**Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me dejaron review:**

**Fueron....**

_**Ivis. Cullen (sin espacio)**_

_**terra2012**_

_**ale-cullen4**_

_**Twilighters. Chiks (sin el espacio)**_

_**Lulii St. John (sin el 2º espacio)**_

_**Lady Blackie**_

**_y mas gente sin usuario..._**

* * *

Abuelito, dime tu:

¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?

Abuelito, dime tu:

¿Por qué yo en la nube voy?

Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así?

Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?

Abuelito,

nunca yo de ti me alejaré.

Abuelito, dime tu:

lo que dice el viento en su canción.

Abuelito, dime tu:

¿por qué llovió, por qué nevó?

Dime ¿por qué todo blanco es?

Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?

Abuelito,

nunca yo de ti me alejaré.

Abuelito, dime tu:

si el abeto a mi me puede hablar.

Abuelito, dime tu:

¿por qué la luna ya se va?

Dime ¿por qué hasta aquí subí?

Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?

Abuelito,

nunca yo de ti me alejaré

* * *

**_Capitulo 13: La clase_**

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, más que algo debería haber dicho alguien, Bella se había movido, y pude oír un pequeño sonido de dolor ¿se debería a la cantidad de veces que se había caído de la cama? No se había roto nada, pero quizá se hubiera hecho algunos moratones, no lo podía imaginar, una perfecta niña de piel pálida con moratones, era un horror, no lo quería imaginar, no lo podía imaginar, era romper toda regla, era ver más allá de un libro de terror, era ser el protagonista, era la mayor matanza, el peor olvido, era como romper un mito, _como cuando alguien dijo que Robert Pattinson sería el perfecto protagonista de la película Crepúsculo_

Entonces entre en la habitación de Bella me daba completamente igual cometer un delito, mi delito seria allanamiento de morada, pero era completamente indiferente para mi ser un criminal si con ello podía calmar el dolor de Bella… La pequeña Bella… Mi Bella…

Pude ver como se quitaba las mantas de encima y con sus diminutas y preciosas manos cogía su rodilla mientras que estaba tumbada simulando un pequeño ovillo de lana. Decidí que quizá el frio calmaría su dolor, y decidí colocar mi mano sobre su rodilla al poco tiempo se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas y deshizo ese pequeño ovillo que formaba su cuerpo para tenderse anchamente en la cama. Por fin supe que el dolor que sentía se había minimizado. `Por lo que quite mi mano de su rodilla, y extrañe en ese momento su tacto cálido, de nuevo me sentí impotente al no poder saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos, saber que había sentido con mi tacto, estaría obsesionado pero mi pensamientos eran dulces y en ningún momento podría pensar en hacerle daño, era un ángel durmiendo, sus cabellos castaños tendidos en la almohada, la sonrisa de sus labios, sus parpados cerrados, pese a ser solo una niña su belleza era inmensa, o al menos, lo era a mis ojos, pues quizá el cariño que sentía por ella me estaba cegando, pero no podía ser así, ella era bella como lo indicaba su nombre, era un ser hermoso, hay quien dice que cualquier niño es hermoso, o al menos esos escuche decir a mi madre, pero a mis ojos eso no era real, no cualquier niño puede ser hermoso, no es así como nos han creado, podía ser como en innumerables ocasiones había oído decir a mi madre biológica en mi infancia "_los niños son ángeles caídos del cielo y su belleza no es completa en todos los casos pero siempre hay parte de ella en cada uno de esos pequeños niños_ " pero de buen saber, sabía que la belleza de Bella si era completa, que aquel ser la superara no podía ser humano. Pase la noche entera sentado de nuevo en el alfeizar de la ventana, sin introducir ninguna parte de mi cuerpo de nuevo en aquella casa, nadie podría acusarme en esos momentos de allanamiento de morada ya que estar sentado en aquel lugar no se podía conocer como tal.

Cuando me di cuenta de que el amanecer estaba cercano decidí rápidamente bajar de aquel lugar, por temor a que alguien pudiera descubrirme, deje de nuevo la ventana perfectamente cerrada, nadie jamás sabría donde había pasado la noche, no tendrían pruebas de ello.

Rápidamente oí como la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abría y corrían lentamente la cortina, el sol ya estaba fuera, e imagine aquella habitación repleta de luz, y el despertar de Bella, que no había podido contemplar al recibir aquella luz de los primeros rayos de sol entrar por el gran ventanal que en su habitación había. Después de esto pude escuchar el sonido del movimiento de las sabanas y las mantas ¿Tan rápido había despertado Bella?, de nuevo pude escuchar el leve sonido que emitía la madera al ser pisada por aquellos pequeños pies, si, Bella ya se había despertado. Decidí dejar de escuchar cada uno de los pasos que daba y pasee por la ciudad esperando la hora de la clase. El tiempo se me hizo eterno, pero al final logre conseguir que pasara, me dirigí de nuevo hacia la casa de los Weber, llame con la campanilla y apenas unos segundos después Sebastián abría la puerta, era como si… me estuvieran esperando ¿tan tarde llegaba? Creía que llegaba incluso un poco antes de tiempo ¿Estaría mal mi reloj? ¿Me había olvidado de darle cuerda? No lo sabía, ya lo averiguaría mas tarde.

-Señor Cullen, no le esperábamos hasta dentro de unos minutos- dijo Sebastián aliviando mi conciencia- de todas formas las señoritas ya están en la sala de estudio, puede pasar.

-Gracias, Sebastián, de inmediato me dirijo hacia allí.

Me dirigí con paso ágil o al menos ágil para la vista humana pues para mí era como andar a paso de tortuga, pero debía ser así, de no serlo podrían descubrir mi naturaleza.

Apenas unos segundos después ya había subido las escaleras y me encontraba frente a la puerta de la sala de estudios, llame de forma insistente.

-Puede pasar- dijo la señorita Rottenmeier.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre en la habitación, me gire y la cerré de nuevo, pero de todos modos la privacidad no existía, ya que la señorita Rottenmeier nunca abandonaba la clase.

-Buenos días, hoy la clase estará dividida en dos parte, por una parte la señorita Weber estudiara la gramática Latina, que pese a ser muy buena, pude distinguir algunos fallos reiterados en su redacción y con la señorita Swan continuaremos con el aprendizaje de el abecedario, ¿Le parece adecuado señorita Rottenmeier?

-¿Qué me preguntaba? Si, si una muy buena elección de la distribución de la clase- dijo la señorita Rottenmeier a sabiendas de que no sabía lo que había dicho ya que no me estaba escuchando, sino que estaba completamente atenta a sus labores de costura.

-Señorita Weber aquí tiene la redacción que me entrego, y en ella podrá encontrar remarcados los errores, pero no corregidos, quiero que logre usted corregirlos, y si necesita algo de ayuda por favor consúlteme inmediatamente- dije tendiéndole las hojas de su redacción a Ángela.

-Gracias profesor Cullen, espero no necesitarlos en exceso- dijo Ángela, tan correcta ella como nobles eran sus pensamientos.

-Isabella, - dije odiándome por tener que llamarla por su nombre completo- ahora deberás repasar el abecedario que comenzamos a estudiar el día anterior y en 10 minutos te preguntare y ayudare en lo que necesites.

Bella saco la hoja en la que el día anterior había escrito el abecedario y comenzó a estudiarla, Ángela fue corrigiendo uno a uno los fallos, pese que sabía que algunos no estaba segura de si se realizaban de ese modo, también erro en varias ocasiones, Decidí preparar unas páginas con ejercicios que mandaría tanto a Bella como a Ángela, cada una las tenia de su nivel, ojee los libros que tenia Ángela de su anterior profesor y me parecieron inadecuados, y poco densos para su capacidad, en cambio serian perfectos para comenzar la lectura con Bella, mire el reloj y apenas habían pasado un par de minutos, Ángela aun revisaba su redacción y Bella parecía seguir estudiando, pues no podía saber que hacía en realidad, ni la dificultad que había en ello, no podía leer su mente, era tan frustrante, en tantas ocasiones había deseado que no fuera así… pero parecía que ella era un caso aparte, su aroma delicioso, la incapacidad de saber sus pensamientos, hacían que una niña me hubiera hechizado.

Paso el tiempo y apenas unos minutos después…

-Profesor Cullen, ya he terminado de corregir los errores que sabía, ¿Puede usted ayudarme con los que desconozco? ¿Y revisarme las correcciones?

-Muy bien Ángela, ahora te lo reviso.

-Gracias profesor- dijo tendiéndome las hojas.

Le remarque los errores de sus correcciones y le explique detalladamente cada uno de ellos, del mismo modo que también le explique aquellos que no había sabido corregir, puede ser como su cerebro los asimilaba rápidamente, si quería que Bella le alcanzara no debía adelantarme tanto, no conocía las capacidades de Bella, y no sabía cuáles eran las exigencias que debía pedirle, o cuando ya había asimilado todo, era una gran desventaja respecto a Ángela, pues sabía si entendía o no los conceptos que le explicaba.

Acabe con el trabajo de Ángela rápidamente y me dispuse a preguntarle el abecedario a Bella.

-Isabella, por favor comience a recitar el abecedario.

-A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W- dijo Bella orgullosa de sí misma.

Mi sorpresa fue inmensa al darme cuenta de las capacidades mucho más elevadas de lo que creía que poseía Bella.

-Muy bien Isabella, ahora que veo que has avanzado mucho con el Abecedario podremos comenzar a aprender a escribir y a leer, pronto llegaremos al nivel de Ángela, si sigues con ese rápido aprendizaje- Dije con tal tristeza que no se reflejo en mi tono de voz.

Solo permanecería allí hasta que ambas tuvieran el mismo nivel, me lo había prometido, solo hasta que ella pudiera ser tanto como Ángela, que nadie pudiera discriminarlas, pero… la capacidad de Bella por lo que había observado era mucho más elevada que la de Ángela, no debía desperdiciar esa capacidad.

Cuando me di cuenta la clase ya había terminado, de modo que me tuve que ir durante un tiempo mientras la familia comía, y en un par de horas debía volver para la clase particular con Bella, así que…

-Adiós Señoritas, en un par de horas volveré para la clase de Isabella, ¿le parece bien señorita Rottenmeier?

-Desde luego profesor Cullen – dijo la señorita Rottenmeier.

Salí de la casa con Sebastián siguiendo mis pasos, me abrió la puerta, y me fui a dar un paseo, esperando que esas dos horas pasaran, me acabe sentando en un banco del parque y me entretuve viendo pasar a la gente, oyendo sus pensamientos, los niños pensaban que querían llegar a casa para comer, las madres que como los criados no tuvieran la comida lista a su llegada no sabrían que hacer, los hombres que al fin hacían un descanso de su trabajo y podrían ir a comer con su familia… un sinfín de pensamientos pasaron cerca mío en aquellas dos horas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado, me dirigí de nuevo hacia la casa de los Weber, llame a la puerta y de nuevo en apenas dos segundos ya estaban abriendo la puerta, me inquietaba su rapidez, su perfección, su… ¿exceso de normas? Era críptico.

-La señorita Swan le está esperando en la sala de estudio- dijo Sebastián.

-De acuerdo- dije.

Me dirigí a la escalera y subí por ella gire a la derecha y llame a la puerta de la sala de estudio y llame a la puerta.

-Pase - dijo Bella.

¿Bella? ¿Dónde estaba la señorita Rottenmeier? Era extraño, pero abrí la puerta y entre, la señorita Rottenmeier no estaba allí.

-Buenos días Isabella, ¿Dónde está la señorita Rottenmeier?

-Ella dijo que… ¡no vendría!- dijo Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos llenos de alegría y emoción.

-Bueno Bella, - dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí – hoy la clase estará formada por canciones y mucha diversión ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! – dijo Bella entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, ¿Conoces los números?

-No, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Edward, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Solo estoy aquí, para cumplir mi promesa, te dije que siempre estaría más cerca de ti de lo que tu pensabas.

-¡Gracias Edward!, eres muy bueno conmigo.

-Pero Bella, nadie puede saber que yo te conocía, o me harán marcharme, así que esto será nuestro secreto ¿Vale?

-¡Sí! Vale.

-Ahora aprenderemos los números con una canción- dije.

-¿Qué canción?

-Una, ahora te la enseñare- le dije y comencé a cantarla….

_Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

_Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés,_

_Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

_Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés,_

_El uno es como un palito_

_El dos es como un patito_

_El tres la E al revés_

_El cuatro la silla es_

_El cinco la boca del sapo_

_El seis la cola del gato_

_El siete que raro es_

_El ocho los lentes de al revés_

_Casi me olvido del nueve y el diez_

_Mama mía qué difícil es._

Luego le escribí la canción en un papel y junto a el verso de cada numero le escribí el numero de esta forma…

_Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

_Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés,_

_Estos son los números que vamos a aprender_

_Tenemos que estudiarlos al derecho y al revés,_

_El uno es como un palito __**1**_

_El dos es como un patito __**2**_

_El tres la E al revés __**3**_

_El cuatro la silla es __**4**_

_El cinco la boca del sapo __**5**_

_El seis la cola del gato __**6**_

_El siete que raro es __**7**_

_El ocho los lentes de al revés __**8**_

_Casi me olvido del nueve y el diez __**9 y 10**_

_Mama mía qué difícil es._

En apenas unos diez minutos Bella ya la había aprendido, y era capaz de contar hasta el número 10 sin la canción, era capaz de escribirlos, así que para darle una pausa de diversión decidí hacerle copiar un par de veces el abecedario…

Cuando termino me dispuse con una nueva canción.

-Bella, ahora tocan los días de la semana ¿te parece bien?

-¡Sí!- dijo Bella entusiasmada.

Comencé a cantar:

_Domingo__ siento gozo_

_Lunes__ continuara_

_El __marte__s siento paz_

_Que nada me quitara_

_El __miércoles__ y el jueves_

_Camino con Jesús_

_El __viernes__ veo su gloria_

_Y el __sábado__ su luz_

_O gloria, gloria, gloria_

_O gloria al señor_

_O gloria a su nombre_

_Por su infinito amor_

_O gloria, gloria, gloria_

_O gloria al señor_

_O gloria a su nombre_

_Por su infinito amor_

De nuevo le escribí la canción remarcando los nombres de los días de la semana…

La aprendió y la cantamos juntos, me sentía como un niño, pero amenizaba y agilizaba su aprendizaje, a fin de cuentas, tenía mucho que aprender en muy poco tiempo, y solo ¡5 años!

Pasamos el resto de la clase con millones de canciones que aprendimos, y con ellas conceptos, nuevas palabras, y millones de cosas que agilizarían su aprendizaje, y todo gracias a la ausencia de la señorita Rottenmeier, con ella jamás me había atrevido a utilizar estos métodos de aprendizaje, ella no conocía nada que no fueran los libros.

Se me acababa de ocurrir una gran idea… ¿Y si enseñaba música a las niñas? No creía que se opusiera, ya que las damas de buena familia siempre habían conocido el poder de la música, un poco de piano no haría daño a nadie, y desde mi punto de vista quizá alegrara un poco la vida de Ángela y con ello la vida de Bella… hablaría con la señorita Rottenmeier al día siguiente.

-Adiós Bella, la clase ya ha terminado.

-¿Ya? Y… ¿No te puedes quedar un poquito más?- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y una voz suplicante.

-No puedo Bella, pero…

-¿Pero qué?- dijo con una sonrisa y el entusiasmo de un niño al esperar que le entreguen su regalo de navidad.

-Mañana tendremos otra clase- dije entusiasmado.

-¿Tengo que esperar a mañana?- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Sí, pero… mañana esperemos que sea la clase aun más divertida.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí

-¡Yo quiero!- dijo entusiasmada.

Abrí la puerta, y me dirigí a la salida me gire en un movimiento tan rápido que ningún humano podría percibir y vi los ojos vidriosos de Bella, asomada levemente en la puerta, parecía que soñara con que me girara fuera por ella, y me llevara de allí, que la llevara de nuevo con su familia, en un lugar donde yo siempre podía estar cerca, en el que no debía llamarla Isabella, no si no lo deseaba, un mundo feliz, en el que podía correr, estar junto a su familia, un mundo perfecto, perfecto para una niña, lejos de la ciudad, lejos de el valor del dinero, sabía que esta ultima parte por pequeña que fuera… pronto le afectaría, se daría cuenta, las diferencias sociales, un solo paseo por la cuidad le haría verlo

_Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas_

_Un ser, dos mundos son_

_Te guiará tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti_

_Un paraíso sin tocar_

_En este mundo de amor_

_Se vive bien, se vive en paz_

_Suaves huellas dejas en el prado_

_Un ser, dos mundos son_

_Te guiará tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti_

_Las montañas cubrirán tu ser_

_Sólo amor podría entrar_

_Se vive bien, se vive en paz_

_Ponte alerta, saca el valor_

_Da fuerza a quien necesita_

_Construye hoy tu protección_

_Las cosas hoy cambian_

_Peligro vas a encontrar_

_El llanto no podrá curar_

_La herida de tu corazón_

_No todo está perdido aún_

Pero siempre estaría a su lado, día tras día, podría verme en las clases, por la mañana, y luego por la tarde de nuevo, sería perfecto, al menos esperaba que pudiera ser feliz.

_Oye, alguien te está llamando_

_Un ser, dos mundos son_

_Te guiará tu corazón_

_Y decidirá por ti_

La deje atrás con sus ojos vidriosos, debería aprender que no todo es perfecto… no podía hacer que su vida fuera un completo cuento de hadas, debía conocer la realidad, muchos niños no la conocer hasta que llegan a ser adultos, hasta que pierden a alguien, pero cuando no la conoces y te viene de golpe, unida a mas preocupaciones… puede ser más que tú mismo, puede superarte, en cambio… si ya tenias contacto con ella, puede ser más sencillo.

Baje las escaleras y cruce el umbral de la puerta, debía dejarla allí, sabía que en cuanto fuera con Ángela le esperaba una gran sorpresa. Ya estaba en la calle, cruce la esquina y me pare a escuchar…

-Hola Bella – dijo Ángela pensando en lo bonito que seria para Bella su regalo.

-Hola Ángela.

-Bella, te quiero mostrar una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-Espera, ten un poco de paciencia.

-Vale- dijo Bella con voy resignada.

-Tapate los ojos – dijo Ángela entusiasmada.

Ángela le destapo los ojos a Bella…

-Bella, puedes coger dos muñecas para ti.

-¿Puedo elegir cuales?

-Claro que sí- dijo Ángela entusiasmada por la reacción de bella al saber cuál era la sorpresa.

Vi atreves de los ojos de Ángela como Bella cogía las muñecas pero las dejaba de nuevo.

-¿Por qué las dejas? ¿No te gustan? ¿Ninguna?- Dijo Ángela triste.

-No es eso, simplemente son tus muñecas y mejor que el que me regales alguna seria que las compartiéramos todas.

-No lo había pensado, pero es una gran idea, me gusta mucho- Dijo Ángela contenta de nuevo.

-¡Sí!

-Y también podemos compartir otras cosas, todas las que quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Eres muy buena Ángela, eres una gran amiga, como mis amigos de mi casa.

-¿Los amigos de tu casa?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo son? ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Tengo un amigo que se llama Jacob, el se encarga de llevar las cabras a los pastos mientras no esté nevado.

Como Odiaba a Jacob no sé cómo le podía agradar a Bella, pero si ella feliz… yo también lo era

-¿Cabras? ¿Hay cabras donde tú vivías?

-Si muchas, son muy bonitas y divertidas.

-Yo nunca he visto cabras.

-¿Nunca?

-No, porque en la ciudad no hay y apenas he salido un par de veces de la ciudad.

-Un día tenemos que ir a mi casa y así visitaremos a mi abuelito y te presentare a mi amigo Pedro.

-Sería muy bonito, pero no sé si yo podre ir, el médico dice que no debo hacer viajes largos. ¿Está muy lejos la casa de tu abuelito?

-Un poco, me dormí en el viaje por lo que no lo sé exactamente.

-No sé, cuando vuelva mi padre de su viaje podríamos pedirle ir.

-Si, por favor sería muy agradable.

-Se lo pediré.

Fue tan bonita esa conversación… pero decidí marchar a dar un paseo, ya volvería por la noche…

* * *

_Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruteis, esta un poco bastante lleno de caciones y por eso ha sido mas largito pero espero que no os deje con demasiadas intrigas..._

_Porfis** 10 reviews** o no actualizo..._

**_Os deseo UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO_**


	14. Capitulo 14: La familia de Ángela

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**_Inmans_**

**_Ivis. Cullen_****_ (sin espacio)_**

**_marietta93vlc_**

**_Twilighters. Chiks_****_ (sin espacio)_**

**_Lulii St. John (sin el 2º espacio)_**

**_luuciiaa cullen_**

**_y tambien a todos los que dejaron review pese a no tener ususario..._**

**si alguien quiere recordar desde el punto de vista de Bella esto sucederia mas o menos despues del capitulo 10...**

**Capitulo 14: La Familia De Ángela**

Fue una gran ilusión para mí el saber que era posible que pronto pudiera volver a ver a mi abuelito y a Jacob, los echaba mucho de menos y apenas llevaba dos días sin ellos.

-Ángela, ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta?- dije.

-Claro que si Bella, pregunta cuánto quieras, somos amigas ¿no?- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, nosotras somos amigas, las mejores amigas, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver?- dije dubitativa.

-Las amigas, se cuentan las cosas, confían las unas en las otras, y además, somos más que amigas, somos como hermanas, vivimos juntas, y por poco tiempo que así llevemos, yo ya te considero mi hermana menor.

-Sí, Ángela, tu para mí también eres como la hermana que jamás pude tener, eres muy buena conmigo, me ofreces tus cosas, las compartes conmigo… eres la mejor.

-¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-Yo te he hablado de mi familia, pero… tu aun no lo has hecho de la tuya, solo sé que tienes un padre, pero… ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tienes más amigos aparte de mí? ¿La señorita Rottenmeier es algo tuyo?- dije curiosa.

Pude ver como los ojos de Ángela se llenaban de lagrimas al preguntarle aquellas cosas ¿Había hecho algo mal? Quizá no debería haber preguntado, pero… éramos amigas, y yo le había contado de mi familia, no sabía que estuviera errando con mis actos.

-Bella, te voy a contar pero debes prometerme que jamás le dirás a nadie- dijo Ángela con apenas un ápice de voz y ojos vidriosos.

Me sorprendí de su petición, pues no es común cuando alguien te pregunta sobre su familia, ¿Qué escondería su familia?

-Te lo prometo Ángela, puedes confiar en mí.

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 3 años, un día mi madre su puso muy enferma, mi padre mando a Sebastián rápidamente a llamar al médico, una amiga de mi madre vivía con nosotros desde la muerte de su marido y con ella había traído a su hijo cuyas labores impuestas por mi madre serian los de ama de llaves, ella fue a la habitación de mi madre, y permaneció a su lado junto a mi padre hasta que llego el médico, yo podía oír el llanto de su hijo al que no había entendido en absoluto desde que mi padre mando mandar al médico y ella se entero de el estado de mi madre, lo oía llorar y me inquietaban sus llantos, ya permanecía mas de media hora sin calmarlos, incluso cuando el médico llego, su madre permaneció junto a la puerta de habitación de mi madre, y nunca fue a socorrer los llantos de su hijo, cuyas primeras palabras fueron ese día, y en aquel momento y ellas fueron "mama, eche" el niño tenía hambre, pero nadie iba por él, Salí de mi habitación pese a que me lo habían prohibido, me dirigí a la cocina y cogí un vaso de leche y luego fue a llevárselo a aquel niño, pero todo lo que él hizo fue tirármelo por la cabeza, cuando volví a mi habitación, nadie se había dado cuenta de mi salida, pero… mi padre estaba llorando y el médico ya se iba, era pequeña que no estúpida, mi madre había muerto, cuando pude fui corriendo a los brazos de mi padre que estaba sentado en un sillón del pasillo que se situaba junto a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, el me cogió en brazos, y me abrazo muy fuerte y me susurro al oído "Tu mama se ha ido, pero ella nos va a cuidar y no dejara que nada malo nos pase"- Ángela hizo una pausa que yo aproveche para…

-Ángela, ¿de pequeña podías andar?

-Si Bella, espera un poco mas y lo entenderás- dijo Ángela pausadamente y reanudo la historia- Me dormir en los brazos de mi padre, o al menos es lo que creo que ocurrió, solo recuerdo despertar en mi cama al día siguiente, la amiga de mi madre cuyo nombre era Colette Newton me vistió con un vestido que pude reconocer, era mi vestido favorito era sencillo de un tono azul celeste, pero… en esta ocasión era un negro azabache ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi vestido? En realidad era mi vestido preferido porque no era un vestido comprado, ni hecho por una costurera, me lo había hecho mi madre, y pese a ser más sencillo de los que solía llevar para mí era el más preciado, pues tenía un valor sentimental, y ella lo había destrozado, luego fui a desayunar y ella se sentó a mi lado, en la silla de mi madre, mi padre bajo unos minutos después a desayunar con nosotras y al terminar me pidió que le acompañara arriba, que tenía que hablar conmigo "Ángela, tu madre ha muerto y yo no sé cómo voy a cuidar de ti si debo viajar constantemente por eso me voy a casar con Colette, ella será como tu nueva mama, ella te cuidara, y tendrás un hermanito" recuerdo la sensación de mis lagrimas deslizándose por mi rostro, recuerdo también como chille y me enfade con mi padre por su decisión, en ese momento comprendí lo que estaba ocurriendo Colette Newton me había arrebatado a mi madre, intentaba que todos la olvidáramos eliminando sus recuerdos y por ultimo todo ello la hacía para ocupar su lugar, después de la ayuda que le había prestado mi madre acogiéndola a ella y a su hijo y dándole trabajo, tratándola como uno más de la familia, ella solo quería ocupar su lugar. Mi tristeza aumento considerablemente en esos momentos y comencé a odiar a la familia Newton, ese mismo día fue el entierro de mi madre, dos semanas después la Boda de mi padre, para mi ella no era la mujer de mi padre, no era la señora Weber, no era mi madrastra para mi seguiría siendo siempre jamás la odiosa y ladrona Señora Newton. Paso un año y mi padre simulo tener una familia feliz, evitaba viajar en exceso, permanecía conmigo con la señora Newton y con su hijo Mike, pero un día durante un paseo por el parque a Mike que iba jugando con una pelota se le escapo la pelota que acabo en la calzada, y la señora Newton me dijo "Ángela, ve a buscar la pelota, que no tiene ningún coche" pero… solo me había mentido, antes de que me diera cuenta un coche estaba sobre mis piernas, pero no me dolía, no sentía mis piernas… la señora Newton intento a los ojos de mi padre sentir remordimientos por lo ocurrido, sobre todo cuando el médico dijo a mi padre que era probable que jamás lograra recuperar el movimiento de mis extremidades inferiores, el lloro durante horas, yo no lo hice, solo espere que eso hiciera que siguiera permaneciendo a mi lado, pero poco tiempo más tarde reanudo sus reiterados viajes y al ver el dolor que "sentía" la señora Newton al verme postrada con 4 años en una silla de ruedas decidió que ella le acompañara en sus viajes, en cambio al menos eso desencadeno en algo que me era favorable ya que a Mike Newton decidieron enviarle a un colegio interno, lo malo que apenas veía a mi padre un par de veces al año, y al no quedar nadie de mi familia que pudiera cuidar de mi durante los viajes de mi padre la señora Newton sugirió que quizá su hermana seria una persona adecuada para ese cargo, y de este modo quede a cargo de la señorita Rottenmeier, mi padre apenas me visitaba en navidades y en mi cumpleaños y en escasas ocasiones hacia alguna visita adicional pero exceptuando las visitas adicionales debía que compartir su atención con el odioso Mike Newton…

-¿Ya has terminado? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Más o menos… ya conoces lo necesario de mi familia- dijo Ángela tristemente.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunte a la espera de saber cómo era la familia de mi mejor amiga.

-En dos semanas…

-¡Qué bien!

-Sí, es bonito cumplir años, pero… no me agrada verlos a ellos, solo mi padre de verdad me presta atención o mínimamente me dedica una sonrisa sincera.

Note la tristeza de Ángela con ese tema, me sentía impotente, no podía ayudarla a sentirse mejor, ese chico debía ser detestable para hacer que ella pensara tan mal de él… tenía mi edad, pero quizá su mente fuera demasiado niña aun, no lo sabía y no quería jugarle sin conocerle, por un minuto pensé que el quizá podría ser mi Jacob en casa de Ángela, pero la forma en la que ella lo odiaba, no podía ni pensar en ello.

Pasaron dos semanas sin mucho ajetreo, Edward ya había comenzado a enseñarme a leer y escribir, sumar, restar… Ángela cada día estaba más triste pero a la vez alegre, triste porque su madrastra y su hermanastro vendrían, feliz por que vendría su padre, pero yo en realidad no llegaba a comprenderlo, ella tenía una familia, tenía un padre, yo tenía padres, solo a mi tía… ella me había prometido que vendría a verme, pero… habían pasado dos semanas, aun no había aparecido.

Esperábamos la llegada del padre de Ángela y su "familia" para esta misma tarde, ya que mañana seria el cumpleaños de Ángela. Sebastián bajo la silla de Ángela al piso inferior, y después a ella, la sentó en la silla, nunca había estado en el piso inferior excepto para las comidas, siempre permanecíamos en l habitación de Ángela, era espaciosa, y era allí donde tenía sus cosas.

De repente escuchamos como un coche paraba frente a la casa, Sebastián rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta y recoger el equipaje de la familia Weber, por mucho que Ángela lo negara ese era su apellido, el de aquella mujer.

-¡Papa!- dijo Ángela con un chillido cuando su padre aun apenas bajaba del coche.

-Mi niña- dijo su padre mientras bajaba en un salto y corría hacia ella- te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo a ti también, papa, cada día soñaba con este día.

-Ahora de nuevo ya estoy aquí, has crecido mucho desde las navidades, cada día te pareces mas a tu madre- una lágrima se le escapo al padre de Ángela- pero eso ahora no importa ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Papa, ella es Bella- dijo Ángela haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia mí que me encontraba tras ella sujetando su silla.

-Encantado Bella- dijo cortésmente el padre de Ángela.

-El placer es mío- conteste como había ensayado con la señorita Rottenmeier.

-Esta es mi mujer, Colette- hizo un gesto hacia la mujer que había bajado tras él mientras a Ángela se le escapaba una lagrima- y este es su hijo Mike- hizo un gesto hacia un niño.

Me quede mirando a Mike, tenía mi edad, y no parecía ser tan antipático como me había dicho Ángela, más bien parecía ser… simpático, quizá había encontrado alguien con quien volver a jugar, correr, no simplemente permanecer sentada en el suelo o en un silla…

**_¿Que ocurrira con Mike y con Bella? ¿pensara Bella del mismo modo que Ángela sobre la familia Weber? Pronto todos podremos averiguarlo.... Se que el capi ha sido cortito pero contiene mucha informacion sobre la historia de Ángela, y solo os dire que esa historia es bastate clabe en muchos de los echos que mas tarde ocurriran_**

**Consultitaaa:**

**_1º ¿Quereis que haga la explicacion de la historia de Ángela desde el punto de vista de Edward?_**

**_2º ¿Quereis que haga ese primer encuentro con la familia Weber desde el punto de vista de Edward? lo digo por saber que piensa Mike de Bella..._**

**_por si alguien se pregunta y como lo sabe Edward... dire que nuestro acosador favorito siempre esta cerca escuchando..._**

**_Peticion:_**

**_Porfis_ 10 reviews_ y luego actualizaree y de ese modo sabre las contestaciones a las consultitas..._**


	15. Capitulo 15: Mis Amistades

**_Capitulo dedicado a:_**

_**Belen Cullen**_

**Ivis. Cullen (sin espacio)**

**Twilighters. Chiks (sin espacio)**

**Capitulo 15: Mis amistades**

Me quede mirando a Mike, tenía mi edad, y no parecía ser tan antipático como me había dicho Ángela, más bien parecía ser… simpático, quizá había encontrado alguien con quien volver a jugar, correr, no simplemente permanecer sentada en el suelo o en un silla…

-¡Ángela! hermanita te he extrañado mucho- dijo Mike mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ángela y la abrazaba.

-Hola, Mike- dijo Ángela con tono severo.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Ángela?- pregunto Mike.

Se escucho un silencio de ultratumba, vi como Ángela miraba con rencor a Mike, como Colette le decía con la mirada que ni mi amigo debía ser.

-Mike, ella es Bella y tiene tu edad- contesto el padre de Ángela educadamente y mirando con rencor a su mujer.

-Hola Bella- dijo Mike.

-Hola Mike- conteste.

Mike no me pareció esa persona que Ángela me había hecho creer, el… la quería, era simpático, era como Jacob, me caía bien.

-Tú la pillas- dijo Mike mientras tocaba mi hombro.

-Esto no va a seguir así, ¡te voy a coger!- conteste mientras salía corriendo tras él.

-¡Isabella!- me llamo la señorita Rottenmeier- esa no es la forma de comportarse de una señorita.

-Señorita Rottenmeier, son niños, deje que se diviertan un poco- le dijo el señor Weber.

Continúe corriendo, recorrí cada habitación de aquella casa, le había perdido, no sabía dónde estaba, ya no solo jugábamos a pillar sino también al escondite, no sabía dónde estaba, pero entonces lo supuse, me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta de la entrada, y allí estaba hablando tranquilamente con su madre, me escondí tras la puerta, Ángela y su padre ya no estaban allí.

-Mike, no me gusta que juegues con esa niña, no es de tu clase social, solo es una persona más del servicio- dijo Colette.

-Pero mama…

-Pero mama nada Mike no me gusta, te lo prohíbo- le interrumpió su madre.

-Mama, si quiero será mi amiga.

Entonces corrí hacia el que estaba de espaldas y…

-Te cogí - le dije mientras le tocaba en la espalda.

Pasamos el resto del día jugando hasta la hora de la cena, fue divertido, éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos, vi como la madre de Mike le miraba mal pero él seguía jugando conmigo, era un buen amigo, no me abandonaba.

A la hora de la cena cuando me senté con ellos pude ver la expresión del rostro de Colette era de completo rechazo, para ella como ya había oído era una simple criada mas, que debía comer en la cocina, vivir en el piso inferior… como lo hacían Sebastián y Tinette.

Pero al menos sabía que Colette pronto se marcharía de nuevo, solo permanecería aquí una semana a lo sumo, entonces caí en que no solo Colette se marcharía sino que también lo harían Mike y el padre de Ángela. Y eso no me gustaba tanto, yo los apreciaba mucho en las apenas 3 horas que los conocía Mike había estado jugando conmigo, lo había pasado tan bien y el padre de Ángela… el me había defendido frente a la señorita Rottenmeier de no ser por el ahora estaría castigada seguramente, "una señorita no sale corriendo por toda la casa y gritando" hubiera dicho la señorita Rottenmeier antes de imponerme el castigo.

Cuando acabamos de cenar cada uno se dirigió al lugar habitual; Ángela, Mike y yo nos fuimos a dormir y pude ser que el señor Weber y Colette se iban a la sala.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me cambie y me puse el camisón, y como tenia costumbre hacer, costumbre que la señorita Rottenmeier desconocía, me dispuse a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Ángela, pero no obtuve respuesta por lo que supuse que debía de haberse dormido ya después de un día tan agotador.

Subí a la cama, y me tape para no pasar frio, cerré los ojos pero no me podía dormir, no tenia sueño, en realidad si tenía sueño pero… ya sabía porque no podía dormir, me había dado cuenta, había dejado de lado a Ángela, desde la llegada de Mike no había hablado con ella, había permanecido todo el tiempo hablando y riendo con Mike, ella era mi amiga, y no me gustaba dejarla de lado, decidí pasar el día siguiente completamente con ella, después de todo mañana seria su cumpleaños, y ella debía ser el centro de atención.

_Estaba sentada en la mesa de estudio pero había nadie a mi lado, la señorita Rottenmeier no estaba, Edward tampoco entonces salí de allí y pude ver a el señor Weber llorando junto a la habitación de Ángela, reconocí esa escena en algo que Ángela me había contado, cuando… cuando… cuando su madre había muerto ¿Qué había hecho? Ángela había tenido un ataque, por eso la noche anterior no había abierto la puerta, eso lo que ocurría, y todo había sido por mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado de largo por Mike esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar… cuando el señor Weber me vio se puso a llorar con más intensidad y entonces Colette me cogió y con una patada de echo de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mi._

_**Hola, espero que el corto capi os halla gustado, respecto a las preguntitas del capi anterior como me pidieron que hiciera ambos los here**_

_**1º Pido 10 Reviews para actualizar el siguiente capi **_

**_2º Os pido que paseis por nuevo mi fic "Utopia" _**Summary: TODOS HUMANOS: Bella y Edward han nacido en un mundo en el que la genetica es la dueña de sus vidas, en que los hijos obtenidos de forma natural eran excluidos, ¿que pasara cuando Bella quede embarazada por error? ¿podra afrontar tener un bebe marginado?


	16. Capitulo 16: Como lo odio

**_Capitulo dedicado a..._**

**Belen Cullen**

**Capitulo 16: Como lo odio**

Fue tan bonita esa conversación… pero decidí marchar a dar un paseo, ya volvería por la noche…

-Ángela, ¿te puedo hacer un pregunta?- dijo Bella.

-Claro que si Bella, pregunta cuánto quieras, somos amigas ¿no?- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, nosotras somos amigas, las mejores amigas, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver?- dijo Bella dubitativa.

-Las amigas, se cuentan las cosas, confían las unas en las otras, y además, somos más que amigas, somos como hermanas, vivimos juntas, y por poco tiempo que así llevemos, yo ya te considero mi hermana menor.

-Sí, Ángela, tu para mí también eres como la hermana que jamás pude tener, eres muy buena conmigo, me ofreces tus cosas, las compartes conmigo… eres la mejor.

-¿Qué me querías preguntar?

-Yo te he hablado de mi familia, pero… tu aun no lo has hecho de la tuya, solo sé que tienes un padre, pero… ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tienes más amigos aparte de mí? ¿La señorita Rottenmeier es algo tuyo?-

Cuando me di cuentan de cómo seguiría aquella conversación decidí que sería mejor no ir a dar ese paseo… pues los pensamientos de Ángela comenzaron a ser todo lo contrario de lo que hasta aquel día había visto en ella…

-Bella, te voy a contar pero debes prometerme que jamás le dirás a nadie- dijo Ángela con apenas un ápice de voz.

-Te lo prometo Ángela, puedes confiar en mí.

Y Ángela conto una larga y triste historia que me dejo conmocionado, apenas tenía 3 años cuando murió su madre, entonces entendí el porqué de esos pensamientos de odio, su madrastra, su hermanastro, saltaba a la vista de que no eran justamente personas agradables, y personalmente sé que no hay que juzgar a las personas, pero… no son de mi agrado.

Además sabia que Ángela adoraba a su padre, pero… nunca le veía, cuando lo hacía ¿tenía que compartirlo con esas alimañas? Era completamente horrible.

Las dos semanas siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, Bella avanzó mucho en su aprendizaje, la idea de las clases de música me dijo la señorita Rottenmeier que debía consultarlo con el señor Weber, por lo que tendría que esperar a su llegada.

Cuando al fin llego la familia de Ángela, antes de que bajaran del coche pude distinguir perfectamente tres mentes bien diferentes, tres olores, pero cuando recaí en sus pensamientos.

"_Solo quiero que esta cosa se pare ya, y bajar a ver a mi niña, la he echado de menos"_ claramente era el señor Weber.

"_Maldita niña, me case con su padre y me alegre de sus problemas respiratorios, lo aleje de ella esperando que de uno de esos ataques acabara muriendo pero demasiados años lleva viva, ya son 3 años los que han pasado, creí que no sería tan difícil matarla"_ evidentemente esa era la señora Weber, o siguiendo los pasos de Ángela la señora Newton

"_Qué asco de nuevo a ver a esa odiosa hermanastra pero sé que debe parecer un esfuerzo para mí pero mi mama me prometió que pronto ella no estaría más aquí, pero lo sigue siendo_" evidentemente era el odioso Mike Newton, está claro que era tan odioso como había imaginado.

Al fin bajaron del coche cuando…

-¡Papa!- dijo Ángela con un chillido cuando su padre aun apenas bajaba del coche.

-Mi niña- dijo su padre mientras bajaba en un salto y corría hacia ella- te he echado mucho de menos.

Sus sentimientos eran sinceros, sus pensamientos así lo reflejaban como ya anteriormente había recaído en ello.

-Yo a ti también, papa, cada día soñaba con este día.

-Ahora de nuevo ya estoy aquí, has crecido mucho desde las navidades, cada día te pareces mas a tu madre- una lágrima se le escapo al padre de Ángela- pero eso ahora no importa ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Papa, ella es Bella- dijo Ángela haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Bella que se encontraba tras ella sujetando su silla.

-Encantado Bella- dijo cortésmente el padre de Ángela.

-El placer es mío- contesto Bella como sabía que había ensayado con la señorita Rottenmeier.

-Esta es mi mujer, Colette- hizo un gesto hacia la mujer que había bajado tras él mientras a Ángela se le escapaba una lagrima- y este es su hijo Mike- hizo un gesto hacia un niño.

-¡Ángela! hermanita te he extrañado mucho- dijo Mike mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ángela y la abrazaba "_Como odio hacer esto, seguro acabo enfermo por ello, no hay nadie a quien odie más que a ella pero… ya me dijo mi madre que era lo más adecuado y hay que obedecer_".

-Hola, Mike- dijo Ángela con tono severo.

Siendo evidente la aversión que sentía por él.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Ángela?- pregunto Mike "_creo que acabo de encontrar la perfecta forma de molestar a Ángela a más no poder sin quedar descortés, mi madre dijo que eso es lo que debíamos hacer para que ella se fuera de la casa y quedarnos con el dinero de su padre_".

Se escucho un silencio de ultratumba, vi como Ángela miraba con rencor a Mike, como Colette le decía con la mirada que ni amigo de Bella debía ser.

-Mike, ella es Bella y tiene tu edad- contesto el padre de Ángela educadamente y mirando con rencor a su mujer "_alguien deberá hablar aquí, las reuniones familiares no sé porque siempre acaban con grandes silencios_".

-Hola Bella- dijo Mike.

-Hola Mike- contesto Bella.

Bella formo con sus labios una ligera sonrisa imperceptible si uno no se fija, pero hizo esa sonrisa mientras miraba a Mike, tuve miedo de que los deseos de Mike se hicieran realidad…

-Tú la pillas- dijo Mike mientras tocaba el hombro de Bella.

-Esto no va a seguir así, ¡te voy a coger!- contesto Bella mientras salía corriendo tras él.

-¡Isabella!- la llamo la señorita Rottenmeier- esa no es la forma de comportarse de una señorita.

-Señorita Rottenmeier, son niños, deje que se diviertan un poco- le dijo el señor Weber.

Al fin un alguien con corazón y que tuviera más autoridad en aquella casa que esa detestable señora había llegado a la casa, al fin las niñas podrían disfrutar aunque fuera por una semana escasa de una vida de niños, no de un estricto comportamiento militar, pues eso simulaba la señorita Rottenmeier con su estricta educación.

Bella jugo al Pilla-Pilla durante largo rato, oía como recorría la casa, y desde mi vista sentado en un banco del parque de enfrente de la casa de los Weber pude ver que Mike se acercaba a su madre pues ella le hacia un gesto con la mano, el señor Weber y Ángela había subido al piso superior y la puerta de la calle continuaba abierta…

Pude escuchar que Bella se aproximaba y se paraba frente a la puerta al escuchar esto, supuse….

-Mike, no me gusta que juegues con esa niña, no es de tu clase social, solo es una persona más del servicio- dijo Colette "_es detestable que tengan un trato así con una niña tan ignorante_".

-Pero mama… "_solo lo hago para hacer infeliz a Ángela, para que ella se valla de casa_"

-Pero mama nada Mike no me gusta, te lo prohíbo- le interrumpió su madre.

-Mama, si quiero será mi amiga "_si no lo quieres escuchar tú te lo pierdes mama_".

-Te cogí - le dijo Bella mientras le tocaba en la espalda.

Pude ver como el resto del día Bella y Mike lo pasaban jugando, Ángela estaba entristecida y a cada minuto su odio hacia Mike aumentaba, acaso ¿Bella no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Mike? En ese momento compartía mis pensamientos con Ángela, pues nuestra opinión era exactamente la misma sobre el tema, odio hacia Mike Newton.

Yo sentía repulsión de Mike Newton, el estaba haciéndose amigo de una persona a la que yo amaba, con la única intención de hacer infeliz a la mejor amiga de esta, era repulsivo que un ser humano pudiera obrar de esa forma y menos un niño de 5 años….

**_Para quien no le gustara el Mike Newton de mi Fic... ya sabeis como es el en realidad, mas odioso que el del libro original o al menos a mi criterio._**

**_Voy a dedicar el capitulo siguiente apartir de ahora a el primer Review que reciba en el capitulo anterior_**

**_Voy a actualizar cuando tenega el capi acabado ya que veo que lo te conseguir 10 reviews esta dificil pero porfavor dejad reviews lo suplico_**

**_Y os pido que si no tubistes bastante fic mio con este capi os paseis por mi Fic "Utopia"_**


	17. Capitulo 17: Pesadilla

**Capitulo dedicado a:**

**Ivis. Cullen**

**Capitulo 17: Pesadilla**

_Estaba sentada en la mesa de estudio pero había nadie a mi lado, la señorita Rottenmeier no estaba, Edward tampoco entonces salí de allí y pude ver a el señor Weber llorando junto a la habitación de Ángela, reconocí esa escena en algo que Ángela me había contado, cuando… cuando… cuando su madre había muerto ¿Qué había hecho? Ángela había tenido un ataque, por eso la noche anterior no había abierto la puerta, eso lo que ocurría, y todo había sido por mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado de largo por Mike esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar… cuando el señor Weber me vio se puso a llorar con más intensidad y entonces Colette me cogió y con una patada de echo de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí._

En ese momento desperté con un grito, aun era de noche, pude notar el sudor frio en mi frente, pero sabía que debía volver a dormirme, pero tenía miedo… por lo que baje de la cama y sin hacer nada de ruido y abrí la puerta que comunicaba mi habitación y la de Ángela, asome la cabeza y la vi durmiendo en su cama, sin ningún problema, ni ataques, ni pesadillas, nada de nada, al fin me tranquilice y pude volver a la cama, y dormirme de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y le cuando Tinette entro en la habitación me dijo que no me vistiera, que necesitaba un baño, así que…

Trajeron una bañera de cerámica enorme, y Tinette paseo con muchísimos cubos llenos de agua caliente para llenarla y luego… al agua patos… estaba calentita el agua, más bien quemando, en apenas 10 minutos ya estaba de nuevo fuera del agua y vestida…

Fui a la habitación de Ángela, ella estaba sentada junto al tocador, cogí su cepillo y lo pase por sus largos cabellos, le llegaban a la altura de la cintura, luego cogí un mechón de cada lado de su cara y lo tire hacia atrás uniendo ambos mechones con un lazo azul de raso, del mismo todo que su vestido.

-Ángela, ¿Me quedo bien?- pregunte.

No obtuve respuesta.

-Ángela, de verdad siento lo de ayer, pero es que no me di cuenta, estabas tan feliz con tu padre… - le dije sintiéndome culpable.

No obtuve respuesta.

-De verdad lo siento, no quiero que te enfades conmigo porque sea amiga de Mike y tu no lo soportes, ¿es por eso por lo que no me hablas?- pregunte.

-Lo que ocurre es que… ¡sí! tienes razón, no puedo comprender como no ves venir las dobles intenciones de Mike- contesto Ángela con voz triste.

-Ángela, si lo que quieres es que deje de pasar tiempo con el… ¡Lo haré!- concluí mientras mi voz se volvía triste.

-No es eso- dijo triste por mi tono de voz- Solo quiero que te des cuenta de las cosas, pero… no puedo culparte por no hacerlo, no es algo voluntario, solo esperare a que lo hagas…

-Entonces… - dije formando una sonrisa en mis labios- ¿Me perdonas?- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de luz debido a la ilusión.

-Claro que si Bella, eres mi amiga, como hermanas ¿Recuerdas? Siempre juntas.

Recordaba esas palabras, y mi corazón se lleno de gozo al volver a escucharlas… Ángela me había perdonado, ella estaba bien, éramos amigas de nuevo, ¿Podía ir algo mal ahora?

Sebastián vino y llevo a Ángela al piso inferior, nos sentamos en la sala, en los hermosos sillones… con esos estampados tan bonitos, tan elaborados… era precioso, eso era lo que había en aquella estancia en la que no había entrado nunca, al otro lado de la puerta, cuando me di cuenta, vi un gran piano de cola negro… era tan hermoso, ojala supiera tocarlo….

El padre de Ángela al ver la forma en la que miraba el piano, me pregunto.

-Bella, ¿Quieres aprender a tocarlo?

-Me encantaría- conteste ilusionada.

-Señorita Rottenmeier- dijo el señor Webber- me gustaría que buscara usted un profesor de música para mi hija y su amiga, por favor, hace tiempo que pensé que sería el momento de que Ángela comenzara a aprender a tocar el piano, esta tan solo el pobre, hace 3 años que nadie lo toca.

-Sí, señor Webber, de eso precisamente quería hablarle, pero… si hace tanto tiempo que nadie lo toca creo que sería conveniente que primero se afinara el piano, ¿No cree?

-Así lo creo- contesto el señor Webber- y… ¿De qué quería hablarme?

-El profesor de las niñas, ya me comento que si deseaba usted que también les impartiera clases de música, es de imaginar que será un buen pianista.

-De acuerdo, dígale usted que me parece una idea idónea.

-Papa, ¿De verdad podre tocar el piano de mama?- dijo ilusionada Ángela.

-Claro, eres mi niña, mi niña que está creciendo, y eso es lo que querría tu madre, que fueras una gran pianista como ella….

Los ojos del señor Webber se llenaron de lagrimas mientras le decía aquello a Ángela, no lo podía soportar, el echaba de menos a su esposa, la persona que en realidad quería… su cara así lo reflejaba.

Los ojos de Ángela se llenaron de emoción y lagrimas también… debía ser muy importante para ella ese piano, era de su madre…

-Bueno, Es la hora de hacer algo divertido, así que…- dijo el señor Webber mientras le vendaba los ojos a Ángela- esto va a ser una sorpresa.

El señor Webber cogió en brazos a Ángela y nos dirigimos hacia la calle donde nos esperaba el coche de caballos, nos sentamos todos, por desgracia Colette también venia, y solo una persona podría ser más odiosa que la madre de Mike, ¿Nunca nos dejaría la señorita Rottenmeier un poco de tiempo tranquilos? Era más que evidente que, ¡no! era la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Vi pasar la ciudad y nos adentrábamos en un prado, en el campo…

Cual al fin el coche de caballos se detuvo, bajamos y vi Sebastián nos había seguido en otro carruaje pero este lleno de cosas…

Sebastián bajo del carruaje y trajo de inmediato la silla de Ángela, a la cual bajaron del carruaje y colocaron en la silla… era tan bonito verlo…

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo el señor Webber mientras le quitaba la venda de los ojos a Ángela.

La expresión de asombro de Ángela, era inmensa, y la ilusión de reflejaba en sus ojos… indescriptible

Desayunamos sentados en el suelo sobre unas mantas, lo que comúnmente se conoce como una merienda de campo, solo que en esta ocasión sería un desayuno.

Fue un día divertido, excepto cuando…

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, por lo que comenzamos a recoger todo, cuando Colette decidió dar un paseo, nadie la siguió, y continuamos recogiendo entre todos, hasta Ángela ayudaba a su manera sujetando las cosa, cuando… se oyó un grito, todos acudimos corriendo, pudimos ver un lago cercano, el grito provenía de allí, nos acercamos, Colette había caído al lago, estaba empapada hasta la cabeza, el padre de Ángela se introdujo en el lago, el agua le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla cuando llego a la altura en la que se encontraba Colette simulando ahogarse, la cogió en brazos, se la cubrió con mantas y nos tuvimos que ir todos rápidamente.

Cuando al fin llegamos prepararon rápidamente un baño caliente para Colette con la intención de quitarle el frio, pero todo fue en vano.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté el médico estaba atendiéndola, lo único que logre escuchar tras la puerta, es que tenía mucha fiebre, y parecía que sería algo más que un simple resfriado.

**_Lo siento, queria hacer el cap mas largo pero me intentan echar del pc, al menos la duda de si Ángela esta viva o no ha quedado solventada._**

**_Aviso_**

**_No podre subir capi apartir de ahora con tanta frecuencia devido a que me han castigado sin ordenador esceptuando los fines de semana asi que o bien subire capi los sabados, o los domingos, y con un poco de suerte ambos dias... espero que no me mateis por esto pero ya podeis ver que no es por mi propia voluntad, comienzo las clases de nuevo el dia 7 asi que puede que con un poco de venevolencia de mi madre pueda subir capi el lunes o el martes de nuevo._**

**_Os pido que dejeis Reviews ya que es lo unico que recibo a cambio de que vosotros leais._**


	18. Capitulo 18: Muerte

**_Capitulo dedicado a..._**

**_Belen Cullen_**

**Capitulo 18: Muerte**

Cuando desperté el médico estaba atendiendo a Colette, lo único que logre escuchar tras la puerta, es que tenía mucha fiebre, y parecía que sería algo más que un simple resfriado.

Las dos semanas siguientes prohibieron a Ángela salir de su habitación, y acercarse a Colette, por temor a que la enfermedad que sufría y que no habían podido identificar fuera contagiosa, por lo que para suerte de todos el señor Webber se abstrajo de permanecer tiempo con su esposa para poder pasar algo de tiempo con su hija que se podría considerar que se encontraba reclusa por causa de su tendencia a enfermar fácilmente.

Odiaba ver a Ángela de aquel modo, pero al menos pasaba tiempo con su padre, era lo único que podía ver de agradable en todo aquello. Mike estaba muy triste por no poder ver a su madre, y en el caso de verla apenas eran unos minutos, para mí fue inimaginable aquella semana, las clases las dábamos en la habitación de Ángela porque allí tenía una mesa, y de esa forma evitábamos contagios, pero lo que me hizo muy feliz fue cuando el señor Webber nos dijo que Edward se quedaría a vivir allí durante una época, en nuestro tiempo libre Edward comenzó a enseñarnos música, las mediciones, el valor de cada nota, y la simbología utilizada en las partituras. Y finalmente al final de la primera semana comenzó a enseñarnos a tocar el piano, era difícil pero satisfactorio, a Ángela se le daba mejor que a mí, pero yo por eso me esforzaba mas, había avanzado mucho según Edward, ya comenzaba a leer y escribir y además estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano, y solo llevaba cuatro semanas allí, según él era un logro.

Un día cuando estábamos en medio de una clase ocurrió algo que me dejo atónita, el padre de Ángela entro completamente sereno.

-Colette ha muerto- nos dijo.

Ninguno de todos los presentes nos entristecimos, ni Ángela, ni Edward, ni el señor Webber lo que me pareció extraño.

-Papa lo siento- dijo Ángela tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Señor Webber, siento el fallecimiento de su esposa, si le puedo ayudar en algo en estos momentos tan tristes me agradaría hacerlo- dijo Edward cortésmente.

-De verdad te lo agradezco, pero ya haces suficiente con atender tanto a mi hija como a su amiga por lo mismo que pedias por cuatro simples horas de clases, ahora pasas casi la mitad del día con ellas, y te lo agradezco, ya que eso les permite mantenerse ocupadas mientras se instruyen correctamente- contesto el señor Webber.

-El placer es mío- contesto Edward.

Ese día toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, se podría escuchar una hormiga si decidiera aparecer por la casa, era una situación gravemente incomoda que me aterraba, hicimos lo mismo que cualquier día pero aun absoluto silencio, al día siguiente seria el entierro de Colette así que cuando me fui a dormir, pese a mi miedo y al silencio me sentí feliz y culpable por mi felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente mi vestido era negro, y el de Ángela también, la veía tan extraña sin sus coloridos vestidos, su pelo en esta ocasión recogido con un diminuto lazo casi imperceptible… me dieron ganas de llorar, pero por ella no lo hice.

El entierro, prefiero no recordarlo, es lo único que diré, como no era de la familia, fui con Edward, ya que los criados de la casa no fueron.

**_Siento lo de que sea tan cortito el capi pero crei que esta ocasion tan especial merecia un capi propio y por eso el proximo sera mas largo pero este por cortito que sea tambien es bueno, y espero os haya gustado._**

**_El proximo capi lo subire o el sabado o el domingo que viene._**

**_Espero que dejeis reviews porque es lo unico que obtengo a cambio de los capis..._**


	19. Capitulo 19: Adios Mike, hola viajes

**_Capitulo dedicado a... Ivis. Cullen (sin espacio)_**

**_Capitulo 19: Adios Mike, Hola Viajes_**

Al día siguiente del entierro de Colette el padre de Ángela reunió a su familia, al servicio y a mí en el salón, yo tenía miedo de que nos echara a todos, pero la verdad no sabía que pasaría.

-Señorita Rottenmeier, comenzaremos por usted, deberá marcharse de la casa de inmediato, si lo desea su sobrino puede acompañarle o no hacerlo ya que como marido se su difunta madre me veo obligado a prestarle una educación adecuada- dijo el señor Webber- En cuanto al resto de el servicio a partir de este momento quedan a mis órdenes.

-Señor Webber, siento que usted me eche de esta forma, pero si es usted tan amable le agradecería que mi sobrino Mike permaneciera aquí, al menos hasta que pueda encontrar un trabajo con el que propinarle una educación digna.

Me sentí feliz, la cruel bruja se iría pero mi amigo Mike se quedaría, y además si era así seguro Ángela y el acababan siendo amigos, tenía que ser así.

Pasaron nueve años, sin ninguna novedad, y ninguna de mis esperanzas se cumplieron, Ángela seguía odiando a Mike, Mike seguía siendo mi amigo, pero eso no podía hacer que mi mejor amigo volviera, Edward se marcho dos años después de la muerte de Colette, pese a que yo se que siempre está cerca, no me gusta no poder ver que está ahí, ahora tenemos una nueva ama de llaves en la casa, no se encarga de cuidarnos, ya somos demasiado mayores para eso Ángela tiene quince años, y Mike y yo tenemos catorce, éramos casi adultos, tenemos también un nuevo profesor particular, y nuestra afición preferida, que sorprendentemente Ángela, Mike y yo compartimos, es la pasión por la música, el piano, solía ser yo la que todas las tardes tras la cena se sentaba frente al piano y comenzaba a tocar, y Ángela escucha desde cerca sentada en su silla de ruedas evitando la cercanía de Mike que permanecía sentado a mi lado viéndome tocar.

Es una escena cómica si la vives, ya que puedes verlos a ambos separados pero a la vez cerca, cerca del piano, y separados entre ellos.

Un día cuando me estaba dando un baño caliente escuche la voy del señor Webber…

-¿Qué haces aquí jovencito? ¿Crees que esa es forma de comportarse?- chillaba el señor Webber.

Me gire y pude ver que al contrario de cómo la había dejado la puerta de la habitación estaba entornada, que no cerrada. Entonces lo tuve claro, el único jovencito del pueblo era Mike, yo creí que era mi amigo pero…. ¿Vigilarme mientras me baño? Eso no era digno de un caballero, debía ser mentira, quizá se hubiera colado algún chico de la calle y era a él a quien llamaban la atención.

-Pero señor- oí decir a Mike- yo no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Mi mundo de vida se derrumbo, mi amigo me estaba espiando, yo creí que era como mi hermano, por eso le permitía sentarse a mi lado en la banqueta del piano a escuchar, por eso hablaba tan seguido con él, pero el… el…. El deseaba algo más, era la única explicación posible, solo eso lo explicaba todo, solo eso explicaba que él me espiara.

Durante los últimos nueve años el señor Webber dejo de viajar tan a menudo y en muchas ocasiones organizaba reuniones sociales en la casa, al principio con estaba prohibido bajar al piso inferior con los invitados, pero cuando ya cumplimos doce años comenzamos a bajar y permanecer allí con los invitados, muchas veces pude ver cómo me observaban los hijos de los amigos de el señor Webber, una forma extraña, analizándome, era una situación muy incómoda y solía evitarla evitando permanecer demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, evitando poder destacar, pero mi pelo que en mi infancia fue castaño oscuro y corto, ahora me caía en cascada por la espalda hasta la cintura, mi piel pálida definía que era una chica que no trabajaba en el campo, el padre de Ángela me vestía tan bien como a su hija, cualquiera diría que era la perfecta hija de un burgués, pero no era así, yo solo era la hija de criados y labradores.

Termine me baño con la certeza de que no volvería a mirar a Mike Newton en mi vida, y era feliz por ello, Ángela tenía razón, Newton no era una persona de fiar, era de la peor calaña, peor que su madre y su tía, era repugnante, todo lo que odiaba de los chicos, creí que él era el único distinto, una especie de amigo, como lo fue Jacob en mi infancia y como ¿también lo fue él? Pero creí que ese ¿sentimiento? Seguía siendo igual, pero era evidente que no era así.

Evidentemente no volví a ver a Mike Newton, en ese mismo momento el coche del señor Webber lo llevo a la casa donde trabajaba ahora la señorita Rottenmeier, y nunca más volvió.

El padre de Ángela viendo que crecíamos y en casa ocasión más deprisa creyó que era la hora de reanudar sus viajes, pero…. Llevándonos con él.

Era divertido, para cada viaje nos llevábamos un libro, para la idea y en nuestro destino comprábamos uno para la vuelta. Los trayectos solían ser largos y por mar, lo cual hacia que en ocasiones nos mareáramos, pero la sensación de la brisa borraba todo mareo de nuestras mentes.

El primero libro fue…

_David Copperfield: _

_Prefacio_

_De Charles Dickens_

_Difícilmente podré alejarme lo bastante de este libro, todavía en las primeras emociones de haberlo terminado, para considerarlo con la frialdad que un encabezamiento así requiere. Mi interés está en él tan reciente y tan fuerte y mis sentimientos tan divididos entre la alegría y la pena (alegría por haber dado fin a mi tarea, pena por separarme de tantos compañeros), que corro el riesgo de aburrir al lector, a quien ya quiero, con confidencias personales y emociones íntimas._

_Además, todo lo que pudiera decir sobre esta historia, con cualquier propósito, ya he tratado de decirlo en ella._

_Y quizá interesa poco al lector el saber la tristeza con que se abandona la pluma al terminar una labor creadora de dos años, ni la emoción que siente el autor al enviar a ese mundo sombrío parte de sí mismo, cuando algunas de las criaturas de su imaginación se separan de él para siempre._

_A pesar de todo, no tengo nada más que decir aquí, a menos de confesar (lo que sería todavía menos apropiado) que estoy seguro de que a nadie, al leer esta historia, podrá parecerle más real de lo que a mí me ha parecido al escribirla._

_Por lo tanto, en lugar de mirar al pasado miraré al porvenir. No puedo cerrar estos volúmenes de un modo más agradable para mí que lanzando una mirada llena de esperanza hacia los tiempos en que vuelvan a publicarse mis dos hojas verdes mensuales, y dedicando un pensamiento agradecido al sol y a la lluvia que hayan caído sobre estas páginas de DAVID COPPERFIELD, haciéndome feliz._

[…]

_David Copperfield  
Tercera Parte: Capítulo XXIV  
de Charles Dickens_

_Y ahora que ha terminado mi historia, vuelvo por última vez mi vista atrás, antes de cerrar estas páginas._

_Me veo con Agnes a mi lado, continuando nuestro viaje por la vida. Nos rodean nuestros hijos y amigos, y a veces, a lo largo del camino me parece oír voces que me son queridas._

_[…]_

_Y ahora ha llegado el momento de terminar mi tarea. Me cuesta trabajo arrancarme a mis recuerdos; pero las figuras se borran y desaparecen. Sin embargo, hay una que brilla como una luz celestial y que ilumina todos los demás objetos que me rodean, dominándolos, y que permanece._

_Vuelvo la cabeza y la veo a mi lado, con su belleza serena. Mi lámpara va a apagarse, ¡he trabajado hasta tan tarde esta noche!; pero la presencia querida, sin la que no soy nada, me acompaña._

_¡Oh Agnes, alma mía! ¡Ojalá tu rostro esté así presente cuando llegue el verdadero fin de mi vida! ¡Quiera Dios que cuando la realidad se desvanezca ante mis ojos como sombras, lo encuentre todavía a mi lado, señalándome el cielo!_

Fue en nuestro viaje a Inglaterra… el libro que mas me gusto, en realidad fue el primer viaje, y por tanto el primer libro.

Nuestra vida se podía resumir en ir de un lugar para otro con los libros como únicos métodos de aprendizaje, las reuniones sociales como entretenimiento, y cada nuevo viaje pude ver como las miradas se centraban en mi más que en Ángela, ella solo era la chica invalida, pero yo no me separaba de su lado, me daba igual no poder bailar, yo estaba allí para hacerle compañía, ella era mi amiga.

-¿Me concede este baile?- me dijo un chico.

Estábamos en una fiesta, yo estaba junto a la pared de pie conversando con Ángela y ese chico me había interrumpido.

-No, lo siento, quizá en otra ocasión- conteste cortésmente.

Pude ver su expresión triste tras mi respuesta, y la expresión decepcionada de Ángela. Cuando el chico se fue retomamos la conversación.

-Entonces este- dije.

-Bella,- me interrumpió Ángela- ¿Por qué no has ido a bailar con ese chico?

-No te quiero dejar sola.

-Pero eso no es un porque, tu lo que intentas es evitar divertirte.

-No es verdad, solo quiero estar contigo, conversar…

-Bailar no te sentaría nada mal- intento concluir Ángela.

-Pero Ángela, sabes que no soy capaz de andar apenas sin caerme, ¿pretendes que baile?- dije curiosa.

-No eres tan patosa como intentas aparentar, ni como dices- dijo enfadada Ángela.

-Si lo soy y tú has sido testigo de ello durante los últimos… ¿once años?

-Sí, han sido once largos años, desde que llegaste a mi casa, desde que aquel día tu tía te trajo ¿la has vuelto a ver?

-La verdad… no- conteste triste.

Echaba de menos a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Jacob, a mi abuelito, a Edward…

Llevaba dos años viajando de aquí para allá, era divertido, había ido a Nueva York, había ido a Londres, a Berlín, a Boston, a Atlanta, a Montevideo, a Buenos Aires, Monterey, Paris, Roma, Venecia, Viena, Barcelona, Oslo, Estocolmo, Ámsterdam, San Petersburgo… y en todo aquel tiempo había añorado a mi antigua familia. Si, antigua, ahora Ángela y su padre eran mi nueva familia…

-¿Quieres que volvamos a Frankfurt? Puedo pedírselo a papa, podríamos ver a tu tía- dijo Ángela entusiasmada.

-No, la verdad…. No es ella a quien más extraño, es… a mi abuelo, a Jacob, y a mis amigos de las montañas- Dije intentando no decir el nombre de Edward mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Me concede usted este baile?- nos interrumpió de nuevo el mismo joven.

-Desde luego- conteste sin saber que estaba haciendo.

Comenzamos a bailar al son de un vals, no me había fijado en el, pero entonces lo hice, sus ojos dorados, su pálido rostro, era…

_**Y comenzo a sonar el aleluya de haendel, supere los 100 Reviews!!**_

**_Siento la tardanza y lo corto, pero es que MI MADRE se ha puesto muy pesada, y es lo unico que he podido escribir en este tiempo que me dejo el PC, Sorry de verdad._**

**_Dejad Reviews! Hasta que no tenga 10 no actualizo! Es lo unico que tengo acambio de Escribir._**


	20. Capitulo 20: El vals

**_Capitulo dedicado a... Belen Cullen_**

**_Capitulo 20: El vals_**

Comenzamos a bailar al son de un vals, no me había fijado en él, pero entonces lo hice, sus ojos dorados, su pálido rostro, era él, era Edward, pero no había cambiado en absoluto, mis pulsaciones se aceleraron chocando con el ritmo del vals que con dulzura y elegancia llevada por él me hacia moverme, no entendía como aun no había tropezado, pero entonces me di cuenta, él me estaba sujetando, alce la vista y él la bajo, mi corazón se aceleró aun mas con el contacto de nuestras miradas.

Me perdí en su mirada, me absorbió, mis extremidades ya no recibían ordenes, me quedé allí, quieta completamente, observando sus ojos dorados, sin ningún conocimiento de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, sin conocer el paso del tiempo, un minuto o una eternidad, para mí era solo mirar los ojos que amaba, ¿Los amaba?

Cuando al fin pude salir del hechizo de esos ojos vi como mis pies estaban sobre los de Edward, él me había continuado moviendo al son del vals sin perder el contacto con mi mirada.

Mis pulsaciones habían bajado, me encontraba de nuevo frente a él, todo era distinto, yo ya no era esa niña, había cambiado, había crecido, se podría decir que era una mujer, once años habían pasado y él seguía cumpliendo la promesa que, a una niña de apenas 5 años había hecho. Era sorprendente, no lo podía creer, él… él… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Me amaba? ¿Se puede amar a una niña?

No entendía nada, pero podía sentir nuestras manos cogidas, su mano sobre mi cintura, mi mano sobre su hombro, nuestras miradas, era… como los cuentos de hadas que él me había leído.

En ese momento, cuando tuve esa idea, cuando recordé los cuentos, mi corazón de nuevo se aceleró, mi respiración también lo hizo, acompasándose con el latido de mi corazón. No podía sentir nada mas, era capaz de escuchar mis propios latidos y en ese momento comencé a sentir un mareo, y como mi cuerpo se desplomaba….

Cuando desperté, él me tenía en sus bazos, no era la primera vez que me salvaba, aquella noche de invierno… cuando mi cuerpo casi se había congelado él me cogió y llevo a casa de mi abuelo, y cuando hablábamos, recuerdo que le dije _"Yo no te quiero como un hermano, yo te quiero como mi mamá quería a mi papá"_ ¿Ya lo amaba entonces? No lo sabía, cuando mis ojos se abrieron él me estaba mirando, esperando, me tenía en brazos, en medio de la sala, toda la gente nos observaba, vi el alivio en sus ojos al verme abrir los míos.

-¿Qué me ha ocurrido?- pregunté asustada.

-Te mareaste, y casi caes al suelo- me contestó Edward.

Vi como el padre de Ángela se acercaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunté con miedo.

-Apenas unos segundos- me contestó el padre de Ángela que ya se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, por favor, ¿puedes bajarme?

-Claro- me contestó mientras me bajaba lentamente hasta dejarme en el suelo.

Podía sostenerme en pie, ya no estaba mareada, no sabía cómo había podido ocurrir algo así, quizá fuera una señal de que todo debía cambiar, de que él debía dejarme en paz, pero por mucha señal que pudiera ser yo no iba a cambiar nada, yo quería poder verlo, saber que él estaba aquí.

No volví a pensar aquello, vi como me miraba, con preocupación… e imaginé la expresión de mi cara, de horror, de impotencia, de ausencia de conocimientos…

Debía ser por esa razón por la que me miraba de esa forma… mi expresión debía ser horrible, no podía soportarlo, cerré los ojos mientras intentaba de nuevo cambiar mi expresión y… creo que lo logré, ya que cuando los abrí de nuevo, su mirada era distinta, de ternura, de… ¿amor? Aun no podía, o no quería creer que quizá él me amara, quizá y solo quizá todo fuera distinto, quizá y solo quizá estuviera equivocada.

Ya no era capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos, eran una maraña de millones de ellos, incapaz de hallar el comienzo y el final.

No sé qué ocurrió luego, solo sé que cuando volví a centrar mi mente en algo… ya no estaba en la fiesta, ya no estaba en la ciudad, ¿Dónde estaba? Miré a mi alrededor, aquello era un tren, y a mi lado sentada estaba Ángela, pero… ¿y su padre? Me quedé sin palabras, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin enterarme de nada, actuando sin pensar, no lo recordaba, quizá había sido demasiado tiempo, quizá hice una verdadera barbaridad y por eso nos íbamos, no sabía qué ocurría, estaba asustada, pero tampoco surgían las palabras de mis labios, mi boca permanecía cerrada.

Entonces vi como la puerta del vagón del tren se abrió lentamente, y entro el padre de Ángela, pero no iba solo…

_**Sorry que el capi sea tan corto, pero lo hice entre toda la semana en los ratitos que tube libres, aqui os dejo quien baila con Bella y la intriga de ¿quien entra al vagón del tren? Nose si en lo que queda de fin de semana podre subir un capi mas o tendreis que esperar a la semana que biene.**_

**_Gracias por los 20 reviews que me dejasteis en el capi anterior, de verdad me animaron muchisimo a escribir._**

**_No actualizare hasta que no tenga minimo 10 reviews pese a que tenga el capi hecho_**


	21. Capitulo 21: Vuelta a casa

**_Capitulo 21: Vuelta a casa_**

**_Dedicado a Twilighters. Chiks_**

Vi como la puerta del vagón del tren se abrió lentamente, y entro el padre de Ángela, pero no iba solo, iba acompañado de Edward.

-Hola- dijo el padre de Ángela al entrar- ¿te encuentras mejor Bella?

-Si- conteste mientras vi los dorados ojos de Edward dirigirse hacia mi persona.

Me di cuenta de cómo mi sangre subía hacia mis mejillas, seguro me había ruborizado, no podía creerlo, el había sido mi amigo siempre, mi perfecto profesor, y esa amistad que un día sentí, se había convertido en algo más.

-Hola Bella- dijo él con su voz aterciopelada provocando que sintiera como no podía soportar el peso de mi cuerpo pese a estar sentada, era como si su voz fuera el calor que derrite el chocolate.

-Hola- conteste apenas en un susurro y con un enorme esfuerzo para ello.

Pude ver como todos me observaban, seguramente porque no era propio de mí hablar en susurros o quizá porque jamás había accedido a hablar con un hombre que fuera de una edad similar a la mía, yo sabía que yo era inferior a ellos, solo era la hija de unos campesinos, eso era y seria siempre.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo por el tren?- Me pregunto de nuevo con esa dulce voz.

-Si- conteste a sabiendas de que quizá jamás lograría levantarme del asiento sin caer a sus pies.

Para mi sorpresa logre levantarme y juntos salimos del vagón.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto con tono preocupado.

¿Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta? Porque yo creía que no era así, todo aquello que me estaba ocurriendo era extraño para mí.

-Sí, ¿Por qué crees que no es así?- le conteste intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Por nada, solo era una pregunta- dijo con voz serena.

Mi mentira había surgido efecto o al menos eso decía su tono de voz. No lo podía creer, jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, mi corazón estaba acelerado, notaba como subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo y seguramente mis mejillas ya habrían tomado un tono rojizo.

-Te ves muy hermosa- dijo el tras un incomodo silencio.

¿De verdad había dicho eso?

-Yo, solo ya no soy una niña de cinco años, he crecido, pero soy exactamente la misma persona- le dije esperando una respuesta de… ¿Qué dices que cuando eras pequeña?

-La verdad, tienes razón- quede sorprendida por si respuesta- y estas tan hermosa como cuando apenas te enseñaba a leer- no podía creerlo, aceptaba que era el- pero tu hermosura es distinta, cuando te conocí tu hermosura irradiaba felicidad, dulzura y un aura infantil, pero ahora…

-¿Ahora qué?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Ahora tu hermosura sigue irradiando felicidad, dulzura- definitivamente me seguía viendo como una simple niña- pero esa aura infantil ha sido sustituida por una hermosura que soy incapaz de describir, pues no habría palabras lo suficientemente hermosas, si no surgían de tus labios, para poder nombrar tan perfecta hermosura.

Me quede sin palabras tras aquello, no podía creer que tuviera esa forma de verme, sus ojos no lo delataban, y me veía… Como… ¿una diosa? Pues ese era el único significado que le podía encontrar a sus palabras, no lo podía creer, muchos muchachos habían intentado enamorarme describiendo mi hermosura, pero él lo habría conseguido sin hacerlo y aun así he decidido demostrármelo maravillándome con sus pensamientos hechos dulces y aterciopeladas palabras.

Quedamos en silencio no se cuanto tiempo, pero a mí me fue eterno.

-Jamás debí haber hecho tal demostración, perdóname y olvida todo lo que te dije, pues entiendo que esto sea un poco molesto para ti- "No" quería contestarle, pero mis labios no respondían-, quizá sea mejor que no lo diga, y simplemente me mache- "No te vayas" quería decirle, "Yo también te amo" también quise decirle, pero de nuevo mis labios sufrían de parálisis momentánea aunque más simulaba ser eterna- adiós Bella.

Mis labios seguían sin responder, estábamos en el pasillo del tren, el estaba girándose, y yo no podía decirle nada, pero entonces con un siempre gesto cogí la maga de su chaqueta, y pude ver como se giraba y me miraba a los ojos, pude penetrar en sus ojos, pero en esta ocasión no me desmaye, no había nadie en todo el pasillo, lo cual agradecí innumerables ocasiones, porque en ese momento se acerco a mí, tomo mi cintura entre sus manos y fue en ese momento en el que mis labios se deshicieron de su parálisis.

-Quédate conmigo siempre- le dije- me lo prometiste- le susurre, mientras su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío.

Cada vez su rostro estaba más cercano al mío, mi corazón se aceleraba, acaricio mi rostro y finalmente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, note sus labios gélidos, pero no me importo, pero de inmediato se separo de mí, lo que produjo que me asustara, quizá había cambiado de opinión, pero entonces vi como salió el padre de Ángela del vagón.

-Esperad, os acompaño en el paseo- dijo el padre de Ángela.

Vi como Edward, mi Edward me giñaba un ojo, quizá después de todo el no había cambiado de opinión, tan solo había escuchado que el padre de Ángela iba a salir.

Paseamos por el pasillo arriba y abajo muchas veces los tres con conversaciones sin sentido ninguno, hasta que:

-Creo que mejor me quedo con Ángela- dije yo- así no se quedara sola-concluí mientras entraba en nuestro vagón.

-Hola Bella- dijo Ángela al verme entrar.

-Hola- conteste mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí- Ángela, te tengo que contar un secreto- susurre.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa- ¿Es sobre Edward?

Me quede súper sorprendida al darme cuenta de que ella lo intuía, ¿Se notaba tanto?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunte rápidamente.

-No lo sé, lo supuse luego de que tras pasar más de treinta minutos con el saliera mi padre y luego vinieras a contarme alguna cosa, es evidente, solo has vuelto porque estaba mi padre, si hubieras estado sola con el no habrías vuelto tan pronto.

-La verdad, tienes razón pero… tu padre no se habrá dado cuenta ¿Verdad?- dije asustada.

-No, el es muy buen padre, buena persona, pero no es tan perceptible como yo- dijo Ángela haciendo que no pudiera evitar soltar una risita.

Le conté a Ángela todo lo que fuera había ocurrido, ella se sorprendió mucho, pero de todos modos se alegro y también me dijo que ya esperaba que ocurriera algo parecido…

**_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._**

**_Se que hace dos semanas que debi subir este capitulo, pero no pude, apartir de ahora y hasta la sproximas vacaciones subire un fin de semana si y uno no, de esta forma alternare con mi otro fic._**

**_Gracias por todos los Reviews, se que no tengo derecho a hacer esto pero... ¡No subiere capi si no tengo 15 reviews!_**


	22. Capitulo 22: Llegada

**Capitulo 22: Llegada**

**Dedicado a... Twilighters. Chiks**

Le conté a Ángela todo lo que fuera había ocurrido con Edward, ella se sorprendió mucho, pero de todos modos se alegro y también me dijo que ya esperaba que ocurriera algo parecido, lo cual me sorprendió, ¿Tan evidente era? ¿Quién más se habría dado cuenta?

El viaje en tren fue cansado y aun desconocía nuestro nuevo destino, tampoco volví a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas.

Cuando bajamos del tren, el lugar me sonaba, pero no sabía a qué realmente, ni a cuando, solo sabía que me era familiar.

Luego tomamos un coche de caballos y en este fuimos durante largo trecho, llego un momento en el que los paisajes comenzaban a serme familiares, comencé a recordar que eran iguales a los grandes recuerdos que tenia de mis amadas montañas, demasiado tiempo había pasado sin pensar en ellas, en mi abuelo, en… Jacob. En ese momento me sentí confusa, amaba a Edward, pero el recuerdo que tenía de Jacob, de mi infancia jugando con él nunca desaparecería.

Continuábamos el camino mientras mi ilusión aumentaba segundo a segundo, cuando al fin llegamos al pueblo, que tan conocido me era, pude ver a un joven muy apuesto, de tez morena como esperaba junto a la fuente acompañando a las cabras, Jacob, era mi Jacob, aquel amigo de mi infancia, que jamás olvidaría, la sensación que me recorrió en ese momento fue extraña, ¿sentía algo hacia mi amigo de mi infancia? Mi mirada se dirigió hacia Edward, que iba con nosotros y entonces sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, era algo demasiado hermoso lo que sentía por Edward, hay quien diría que se traba de algo inhumano.

-No puedo llevarle más adelante- dijo el cochero sacándome de mis sueños- deberán continuar a pie.

Bajamos del carruaje y con paso acelerado me dispuse a subir la montaña, para mi completa sorpresa lo conseguí, también vi como todas las mujeres del pueblo se asomaban a las ventanas que daban a la calle para así comentar el porqué tan sofisticadas personas iban a tan humilde lugar, y más en concreto porque iban a ver al viejo de las montañas, a mi abuelito, pues así lo llamaban en el pueblo.

Cuando a medio camino estaba me gire para ver si me seguían, y pude ver que apenas a la salida del pueblo se encontraban Ángela con su padre, ella subía montada en un burro y el a pie, pero no halle ninguna señal de Edward, el ya no estaba cerca.

Continúe subiendo a paso acelerado, quería llegar, pero entonces tropecé en una pierda, mire hacia un lado y vi la casa de Jacob, entonces recordé los tiempos que había pasado allí, como si ellos vinieran a mi mente, pasaban lentamente por mis ojos.

Tenía cinco años, había ido con Jacob a llevar las cabras al pasto de la montaña y luego le había acompañado a devolverlas al pueblo, cuando de nuevo me devolvía a casa, un hombre se asomo por la puerta.

-¿Ya as acabado hijo?- dijo el hombre.

-No padre, tengo que acompañar a Bella a su casa- le contesto él.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto su padre.

-Es la nieta del viejo de las montañas- contesto Jacob.

Me quede quieta y nadie dijo nada, entonces Jacob me cogió de la mano y me llevo al interior de su casa, era un poco más grande que la cabaña de mi abuelo, al menos habían paredes para distinguir las distintas estancias.

Pude ver una estancia a la derecha, donde estaba la cocina y otra a la izquierda donde una mujer de avanzada edad hilaba en una rueca, vi que se giraba y sus ojos eran completamente blancos, apenas tenía un poco de tono azulado claro. Me asusto su imagen.

-Jacob, ¿con quién viniste?- pregunto la mujer.

-Abuela, ella es Bella, la nieta del viejo de las montañas- contesto Jacob.

-Hija mía, ven acércate- me dijo la mujer mientras yo retrocedía y Jacob me cogía de la mano hasta conducirme junto a su abuela.

Su abuela puso sus manos sobre mi rostro, recordaba su tacto extraño.

-Eres muy hermosa, tus rasgos son preciosos, y tu piel suave- me dijo la mujer.

Pase la tarde en casa de Jacob, su abuela y su padre eran muy buenas personas, finalmente comprendí que la abuela de Jacob no podía ver, por esa razón sus manos eran sus ojos, por esa razón paso sus manos por mi rostro.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era completamente de noche, mi abuelo estaría preocupado.

-Jacob, debo irme- dije.

-Bella, espera- dijo su padre- te acompañare a casa, es de noche y no me agradaría nada que te perdieras o algo te ocurriera.

Así volví a casa junto con Jacob y su padre, ellos me acompañaron, pero cuando estábamos acabando de subir la colina sobre la cual estaba la casa de mi abuelo, el padre de Jacob se detuvo.

-Continuad vosotros, hijo acompáñala hasta la puerta, espera que entre y vuelve- dijo el padre de Jacob- yo no veo la casa desde aquí.

Jacob me tomo de la mano y me acompaño, caminamos hasta la puerta, pero mi abuelo no nos oyó, la puerta estaba cerrada, cuando me dispuse a tocar, el tomo mi mano, creí que era un juego, pobre de mí, tan inocente, cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

-Bella, ¿Alguna vez viste a los jóvenes prometidos como se despiden?

-No- conteste.

-Pues lo hacen de este modo- dijo mientras posaba sus labios sobre los míos durante una milésima de segundo y luego llamaba a la puerta y salía corriendo de vuelta hacia la colina donde esperaba su padre.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?- me llamo Ángela sacándome de las pesadillas o sueños de mi pasado, pues no sabía diferenciarlo.

-Sí, solo quede pensativa- conteste- muchos recuerdos son los que hay en este hermoso lugar.

Entonces de verdad me sentí confusa, ¿No había sido mi beso con Edward mi primer beso? Aquello había creído por mucho tiempo, pero aquel recuerdo que acababa de pasar por mi mente demostraba que no era así, me sentí confusa, recordé el musculoso y bronceado cuerpo de el Jacob adolescente que había visto en el pueblo, pero también recordé a Edward, son su piel pálida, su hermoso rostro, su aterciopelada voz, ya ni conocía mis deseos, ¿A cuál de los dos amaba? ¿Cuál era solo mi amigo?

A cada segundo me sentía más confusa, pero simplemente continúe andando, caminando hacia la casa de mi abuelo, esperaba que quizá allí pudiera ordenar mis deseos.

**No he tardado dos semanas en actualizar!! Vale, deciros que no deberia estar subiendo este capitulo ya que unicamente recivi 13 reviews en el capitulo anterior, cuando pedi 15, pero de igual modo aqui teneis el capi.**

**Hasta que no tenga 15 reviews de verdad no actualizo.**

**Os pido de igual modo que paseis por mi perfil, he comenzado un nuevo fic:**

**_Incomprendida: _**Mi nombre, Mary Alice Brandon. Mi edad, 6 años recién cumplidos. Mi problema, era distinta a mi familia. Asustaba a mi familia, me aislaban de los demás. Pero... ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

**Ademas del de Utopia que ya os dije en capitulos anteriores...**


	23. Capitulo 23: El abuelito

**Capitulo 23: El abuelito**

**Capitulo dedicado a... _ andii_**

A cada segundo me sentía más confusa, pero simplemente continúe andando, caminando hacia la casa de mi abuelo, esperaba que quizá allí pudiera ordenar mis deseos.

Continúe caminando, pero esta vez llevaba el mismo paso que Ángela y su padre, no me adelantaba a ellos, el camino se me hacía a cada segundo más pesado, pero al fin llegamos a la casa de mi abuelo, la puerta estaba abierta, y como la primera vez el perro tumbado frente a ella, con su gran bostezo, pero con un aspecto más cansado y deteriorado.

No entre rápidamente como lo hubiera hecho hacia unos años, preferí llamar a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, me asome y vi que no había nadie dentro. Así que di un pequeño rodeo a la casa y entre en el pequeño establo, allí estaba mi abuelo, trabajando con madera.

-Abuelito- le llame entrando en el establo.

-Bella- dijo mientras se giraba- ¿eres tú?

Pude ver como el rostro de mi abuelo se había deteriorado desde la última vez que lo vi, pero seguía siendo él, mi abuelito, la persona que cuido de mí.

-Si abuelito, ¡soy yo!

Mi abuelo rápidamente se levantó, corrió hacia mí y me estrecho en sus brazos, me sentí reconfortada, como antiguamente lo había estado, como cuando era niña, fueron apenas unos meses los que pase con él, pero fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, durante uno de esos meses fue cuando Edward me prometió estar siempre cerca mío.

Entonces lo comprendí, Edward era la persona de la que estaba enamorada, Jacob solo era un amigo de mi infancia…

Mi abuelo acogió a todos como si de familia se tratara, a Ángela le preparo una cama de paja como la mía, y la subió arriba, ambas dormimos en el piso de arriba, en cambio el acomodar al padre de Ángela fue mucho más difícil, o al menos esa primera noche, mi abuelo le cedió su cama, y el durmió tendido en la paja del establo.

Esa misma mañana cuando desperté y nos vestimos Ángela y yo, después de acabar baje a llamar a mi abuelo, que bajo a Ángela, y nos sentamos a desayunar.

-Creo que sería mejor para ustedes quedarse en el pueblo- dijo mi abuelo.

-Pero abuelo, ¿Dónde se van a quedar? No hay posada.

-Bella, eras muy pequeña cuando paso, pero cuando tú eras apenas un bebe tus padres vivían en el pueblo, la casa aun se conserva, podríais vivir allí vosotros, para Ángela seria más sencillo moverse por el pueblo con la silla de ruedas que moverse por los montes- dijo el abuelito.

-Sería perfecto, y del mismo modo el clima también es el mismo, y también ayudara a la salud de Ángela- dijo el padre de Ángela.

-Abuelo, yo quiero estar contigo- dije haciendo pucheros como años atrás, junto a él me sentía una simple niña pequeña otra vez.

Entonces escuche como alguien llamaba a la puerta, me levante a abrir, y frente a mí se encontraba Jacob, Jacob Black, mi amigo de la infancia, solo eso.

-Bella- dijo él mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí en un enorme abrazo- ¡volviste!

Me sentí confusa, no comprendía nada, pensé que él no me recordaría, es más, me sentí incomoda, el único abrazo que deseaba era el de Edward…

-Hola Jacob, si volví, esta es mi amiga Ángela- dije haciendo un gesto hacia Ángela.

-Hola Ángela- dijo Jacob.

-Hola- contesto Ángela en apenas un susurro, algo poco común en ella y que me sorprendido mucho debido al millón de ocasiones en las cuales me había dicho que quería conocer a Jacob.

-Bella, ¿vienes conmigo?- me pregunto Jacob.

-Claro- dije rápidamente- Ángela, no te importa, ¿verdad?

-No- dijo ella bajando la cara y en apenas un susurro…

Salí rápidamente, pero no por la alegría de estar con Jacob, sino para poder estar más cerca de Edward, yo sabía que él no se acercaría con mi abuelo delante, seguro temía que le recordara, pero si mi abuelo no estaba delante… soñaba con que decidiera dignarme con su presencia…

Mientras subíamos a las montañas la expresión de Jacob era de completa alegría, en cambio yo miraba hacia todas partes esperando que de algún lugar saliera mi príncipe azul, ya lo extrañaba…

Seguí andando ignorando completamente lo que ocurría tras de mí, subí y subí la montaña, hasta que me encontré con un acantilado, nunca había subido tan alto con Jacob, así que al ver la profundidad que tenia perdí el equilibrio y caí lentamente hacia el lado del acantilado.

Pero algo me sujeto, unos brazos lo hicieron, supe de inmediato a quien pertenecerían, seguro eran de mi ángel, me gire hacia él, y allí estaba, su pálida piel y sus ojos dorados, el me había salvado, y supe en ese momento que debía hacer para encontrarme con él, únicamente estar en peligro de muerte…

**_Dejad reviews_**

**_Bueno siento que sea tan corto el capi, pero prefiero volver a los capis cortos y subir mas amenudo, de nuevo no deberia haber subido el capi porque no recivi los 15 reviews que pedi, sino solo 11, asi que os pido a todos porfavor que no pido milagros, hay gente que pide 30 o mas yo solo os suplico 15, ya que mi sueño es llegar a tener una media de 10 reviews por capitulo, y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda, solo eso..._**

**_¡¡Dedico capi al 1º review como siempre!!_**

**_¡¡Dejad 15 reviews o no actualizo!!_**


	24. Capitulo 24: Yo soy

**Capitulo 24: Yo soy…**

**Dedicado a... Twilighters Chiks**

Algo me sujeto, unos brazos lo hicieron, supe de inmediato a quien pertenecerían, seguro eran de mi ángel, me gire hacia él, y allí estaba, su pálida piel y sus ojos dorados, el me había salvado, y supe en ese momento que debía hacer para encontrarme con él, únicamente estar en peligro de muerte.

Me llevo sujetándome por la cintura hasta un punto lejano del acantilado, donde finalmente me dejo en el suelo, me sentía como una niña pequeña de nuevo a su lado, pero a la vez era una sensación extraña, como si fuera únicamente una marioneta, cuyos hilos solo el manejaba, como si cada movimiento mío a su lado no fuera de mi elección, como él me explico una vez, los imanes de signo contrario se atraen, eso era lo que sentía, como si una fuerza invisible me hiciera estar tan cerca del que fuera incapaz incluso de respirar.

-Bella- comenzó a decir el arrebatándome la respiración- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cada vez que alguien está en peligro eres tú?

Me sentí extraña, me sentí una marioneta de nuevo, un imán, que solo debía acercarse a él, no contestarle, mis labios no se habrían, se habían quedado sellados, mis sentidos habían desaparecido y con ellos mi voluntad, era como si el mundo que me rodeaba hubiera desaparecido, como si los dos nos encontráramos en el medio de la nada, de la oscuridad completa, como si no hubiera ni aire, pero aun así vivíamos, de una forma extraña, pero así era.

-Quizá te necesite- finalmente conteste tras lo que me parecieron milenios de silencio- por siempre jamás.

-Tu peligro aumenta cuando estoy a tu lado- dijo él.

No lo comprendía, mi mente no lo podía asimilar, el era mi héroe, quien en más de una ocasión me había salvado, el era un dios a mis ojos, mi ángel de la guarda, mil formas de decir una sola cosa.

-Nunca digas eso, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí- comencé a decir con lagrimas a los ojos.

-Soy solo un peligro, un monstruo que te pudo cuidar por algún tiempo, cuando estabas ajena al mundo, pero ahora… todo ha cambiado, sabes que no he cambiado en todos estos años, mi me extraña que aun no lo hayas preguntado, es algo extraño, y la razón es aterradora, se que te prometí que jamás me alejaría de ti, y por eso vine a pedirte… - en ese momento su tono de voz bajo y yo me temí lo peor, mi corazón ya estaba roto, pero temía que los cristales que había formado se clavaran en mi interior- que rompas la promesa, solo así podre evitar hacerte daño.

-Jamás me harás daño, jamás daño mayor al que me harías si desaparecieras de mi vida- añadí entre sollozos incontrolados.

-El daño que te puedo hacer… es… mucho mayor del que crees, no es simple daño emocional- note como su voz cambio repentinamente, expresaba completo pánico, estado de psicosis- puedo dañarte físicamente, puedo matarte en menos de un segundo si pierdo el control, no puedo permitir que tu vida peligre, es peligroso para ti que permanezca a tu lado.

Me rompí en pedazos en ese momento, me derrumbe al suelo, llorando, llorando hasta el punto de no poder respirar, mareada por mi llanto, por el pensar que le podía perder, porque alguien a quien amaba pudiera tener ese visión de si mismo tan extrema, pues a nada de lo que me dijo le di importancia, no creí nada, solo quería que él estuviera a mi lado, y si era verdad que mi vida dependía de ello… que dependiera, era mi vida, y era yo quien debía elegir qué hacer con ella.

-Bella, lo ves, no solo soy un peligro para ti, sino que también te daño, entiendo que ahora me odies, después de lo que te dije, y pese a que eres la única persona a la cual podre amar en toda mi vida, es mejor que me olvides, y yo intente olvidarte- escuche que dijo.

-Edward, yo no te temo, solo me duele que pienses eso de ti mismo, y que con eso intentes distanciarte de mí, como si solo fuera un objeto, y si de verdad me amas, debería saber que daría mi vida por poder permanecer un segundo a tu lado- concluí entre lagrimas aun tirada en el suelo, tirada a sus pies.

-Pero Bella, mi naturaleza es… Matar- concluyo girándose lentamente, algo extraño en el.

-Si tu naturaleza es matar, y yo tu presa… prefiero morir en tus manos que fallecer suicidada por tu ausencia- dije yo cogiéndome a su tobillo, cuyo frio era capaz de sentir a través de su ropa, un frio que me congelaba, pero a la vez me hacía sentir bien, como si esa fuera mi futura naturaleza… - No te vayas, pues mi corazón depende ti, y si aun no me has liquidado es porque eres capaz de no hacerlo, capaz de hacerlo si no me abandonas, si no rompes mi corazón, produciendo que accidentalmente caiga por ese precipicio y no vuelva a ver la luz del día.

-Pues si tal es tu dolor por mi ausencia, debo serte sincero, para permitir mi estancia a tu lado, pero me duele en el alma que sepas lo que soy realmente.

-Si esa es tu decisión, más vale verdades que dolores innecesarios, pues el amor lo cura todo, siempre que sea cercano.

-Yo soy el dueño de la noche, el caballero que temen ellos, el mismísimo diablo personificado, hay mil nombres y leyendas para mi raza, pero la palabra más sencilla es… Vampiro.

Me sentía asustada por una parte, pero por otra me sentía completamente mía, como si hubiera esperado aquella palabra durante toda mi vida, sentí como si aquello ya lo hubiera vivido, una parte de mi sabia… que era mi destino.

Mi alarma solo había durado un segundo pues, me di cuenta que aquella palabra la había comprendido el mismísimo día que lo vi, la había esperado oír de sus labios para constatar la evidencia, y solo eso.

Lo amaba, más que a mi propia vida, y debía decírselo, nada importaba, y mi tacto con su fría piel me dijo… que algún día seria como él, era mi destino, y no pensaba luchar contra él.

-Pues que digan lo que quieran las leyendas, porque eso son solo… leyendas, yo te amo, y si debo amar al mismísimo diablo, no importa, porque en un libro leí… que el amor, lo vence todo.

-Tu reacción me ha alarmado, esperaba completo desprecio, una parte de mi lo anhelaba, y otra lo despreciaba, esperaba vivir en el infierno de tu ausencia toda mi vida, pues nadie cuerdo comprendería nuestra vida, lo que somos, pero tu… eres la diosa del mundo, si puedes comprenderme y deseas estar a mi lado debe ser que tu amor es inmenso, pues todo tiene inicio y fin.

-Todo tiene inicio y fin, a excepción del sentimiento tan grande que siento por ti, ese amor ardiente que puedo sentir en todo mi cuerpo, y esa seguridad de que si te conocí es porque… debo ser como tú, ese es mi destino.

-No deseo escuchar nunca jamás esas palabras de tus labios, nunca permitiré que la persona a la que más amo desperdicie lo más valioso que tiene… la vida.

-Mi vida no es nada, si no te tengo por siempre a mi lado.

-Espera, el tiempo pasa, pero tan rápido, no pienses ahora, solo espera el momento adecuado, aun eres joven, más que yo, espera… espera unos años, vive… vive como un ser humano, y entonces… decide.

-Esperare, pero necesito la promesa de que jamás de alejaras de mi, que no habrá día que no te vea, que jamás me olvidaras, y que tu promesa sigue vigente.

-Jamás podría olvidarte, aun una eternidad pasase, mi corazón aun congelado, late al tenerte cerca, y el hielo de mis venas fluye solidificado para permitir el latido que produce mi amor por ti dentro de mi corazón.

En ese momento, mientras la palabra "Corazón" salía de sus labios se acerco más y más, se sentó junto a mí en el suelo finalmente, pero aun así no dejo de aproximarse, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Me sentí como en el mismísimo paraíso, esperaba que ese momento durase por siempre porque para mí era… eterno. Sentía su cuerpo frio abrazarme, un frio caliente, un frio que no sentía, solo sabía que estaba ahí, era como si mi piel se negara a sentir la evidencia… como si me dijera que era normal, pero para mí… lo único normal y que quería volver a repetir era estar a su lado, nuestro beso apasionado y que de él saliera con vida demostró que él, no era un monstruo.

Permanecimos sentados en el suelo, las palabras no venían, pero era un silencio agradable, el amor que había se podía sentir en el aire, sus baros pasaron entre mi cintura y yo me apoye en tu pecho.

Permanecimos en esa misma posición, en completo silencio, y cuando nos dimos cuenta… pudimos ver el hermoso amanecer…

**Se que este beso tampoco valio para mucho, y que fue un capi demasiado cursi, pero... es que fue un dia cursi, y me salio asi, si quereis que el siguiente sea cursi decidlo en los reviews, si no os gusta tambien lo decis y no lo vuelvo a poner xD**

**15 Reviews o no actualizo**

**En dos semanas no voy a subir capi, lo siento pero estare de examenes y me quitan el PC**


	25. Capitulo 25: Muñeca de porcelana

**Capitulo 25: Muñeca de porcelana**

**Dedicado a... RosyCullen**

Permanecimos sentados en el suelo, con sus bazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo apoyada en tu pecho, en completo silencio, y cuando nos dimos cuenta… pudimos ver el hermoso amanecer.

Los rayos al incidir sobre su rostro produjeron un brillo cegador, pero hermoso, similar al del diamante en la misma situación, nunca le había visto a la luz del sol, era verdad, en casa de Ángela las cortinas evitaban que pasase demasiado sol, en las otras ocasiones que lo había visto siempre estaba nublado o era de noche.

-Sera mejor que vuelva ya, estarán muy preocupados- dije levantándome.

-Sí, espera te acompaño hasta la mitrad del camino, no quiero que te ocurra nada- me dijo él con su aterciopelada voz que me transporto al cielo.

Bajamos lentamente por las montañas, a su lado me sentía una muñeca de porcelana, sus pasos enérgicos y elegantes no se podían comparar con mi torpeza, hacia demasiado tiempo que no paseaba por aquellos lugares, y que a cada segundo el mirara por donde iba, como caminaba no ayudaba a creerme segura, más bien… solo hacía que me diera mayor cuenta de mi torpeza.

Pero eso jamás provocaría que deseara que estuviera lejos de mí, por muy niña y muñeca de porcelana que me sienta al menos soy la muñeca más feliz del mundo.

Cuando él se detuvo mientras yo continuaba caminando… yo podía ver la casa de mi abuelo, y podía sentir las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, el se había detenido y no iba a continuar, el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos ese día había concluido, y debido a la hora que era ya… sabía que no me volverían a dejar salir.

-No llores- me dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome- sabes que siempre estaré cerca, te lo prometí.

Me sentí segura y durante unos instantes disfrute de cada una de sus palabras, del tono de su voz y del contacto de su piel con la mía al abrazarme.

Cuando me separe de él y continúe mi camino, esperaba que me riñeran, pues el amanecer no era la habitual hora de vuelta de una señorita, nadie volvía a esas horas, pero horas de gritos y maldiciones no podrían romper la felicidad que había sentido durante aquel tiempo, aquel tiempo que le sentía completamente mío.

Cuando finalmente llegue y entre por la puerta únicamente estaba Ángela…

-Bella, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto ella preocupada- te llevan buscando desde que Jacob volvió- continuo haciendo un énfasis en el nombre de mi amigo- todos creíamos que te había sucedido algo- finalmente concluyo entre sollozos.

-Lo siento, pero… lo vi a él, el tiempo se me hizo inmensamente corto y cuando me di cuenta estaba amaneciendo.

Ella me miro en silencio, pensé y comprendí que lo hacía porque comprendía mi situación, pero jamás llegaría a estar segura de lo que paso por su mente en esos momentos.

Ninguna dijo nada tras esa explicación mía, nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que después de lo que me pareció una eternidad mi abuelo y su padre entraron por la puerta.

-Bella, al fin te encontramos, estábamos preocupados, ¿Dónde estabas?- dijeron ambos al unisonó produciéndome un terrible dolor- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?- continuaron haciéndome sentir culpable por haberles dejado dudando de donde podía estar y millones de cosas similares.

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera roto, había preocupado a las personas que más quería, o al menos a muchas de ellas, comencé a sentirme mareada.

Cuando desperté me encontraba rodeada, estaban todas las personas a las que quería, menos él. Me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, era una casa, pero no era la cabaña y tampoco era la casa de Ángela, me sentía confusa y un poco aturdida.

Todo el mundo me observaba, pude ver que había más gente en esa habitación, gente del pueblo, gente que en ocasiones había visto cuando era niña, pero solo en ocasiones aisladas. Pero entonces fue cuando vi a aquel hombre, su físico me recordó… no podía ni pensarlo, la misma piel pálida, los mismos ojos dorados, la misma perfección, solo que sus cabellos eran dorados. En sus manos llevaba un maletín ¿Un vampiro podía ser medico? No lo comprendía, solo podía imaginar que esa era su naturaleza ya que las similitudes eran más que obvias.

-Como se encuentra señorita- me pregunto aquel hombre.

-Un poco aturdida, ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Quién es usted?

-Discúlpeme por mi grosería, soy el doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen- dijo él.

-Su apellido me es familiar doctor Cullen- añadí indecisa.

-Es posible que conozcas a alguno de mis hijos- me dijo el asegurándome en pocas palabras quien era.

Finalmente descubrí que estaba en la casa que tenía mi abuelo en el pueblo.

El resto del día, de la semana, del mes fue terriblemente aburrido. Encerrada, me sentí encarcelada, como si fuera una horrible asesina, pero jamás dejaría de ser esa muñeca de porcelana.

Soñaba con el momento en el que el castigo que tan severamente se me había impuesto desapareciera, se esfumara, con el único fin de volver a verle a él.

Tenía completamente prohibido salir de la casa o recibir cualquier visita. Únicamente había visto a Edward en tres ocasiones desde aquel día, tres únicas veces en todo el mes, tres únicas veces atreves de la ventana en medio de la noche, escenas muy similares a las de una novela que leí en un viaje a Londres, se llamaba "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare.

La única visita permitida era la de Jacob… pero únicamente de unos minutos cada día, para desgracia de Ángela, a la cual cada día se le notaban mas sus constantes miradas hacia mi compañero de juegos de la infancia, pero para mi desgracia, o la de ella, el solo se fijaba en mi.

Pero Jacob no era el mayor de los problemas, hacia un par de días había escuchado hablar a mi abuelo con el padre de Ángela, y su conversación no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, cada noche despertaba alterada por revivir ese día, ese día en el cual mis sueños se hicieron añicos y se convirtieron en simples pesadillas.

**¿Que problema atormenta a Bella? Espero continueis leyendo para saberlo, la verdad siento haber tardado tanto en subir capi, pero estube dos semanas sin PC.**

**Dejad reviews**

**10 reviews o no subo capi**


	26. Capitulo 26: Pesadillas

**_Siento la tardanza en subir pero ni animos de escribir ni tiempo, prometo ahora subir más seguido y siento que el cap sea tan corto pero os prometo que intenso es..._**

**Capitulo 26: Pesadillas**

**Capitulo dedicado a Acmeldan**

_-No puedes esperar que Bella se case con nadie de la alta sociedad, es hija de simples campesinos._

_-Su educación ha sido la de una joven de buena familia, ella podría llegar muy lejos._

_-Quizá alguien del pueblo seria un mejor esposo para ella, siempre creí que acabaría con…_

_-No sé lo que pretende, pero debemos conseguir alguien a quien obedezca, no podemos permitir otra escapada como la anterior._

_-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo señor Weber._

_-Ya que es tanta su insistencia quizá sería recomendable planear el enlace con el joven Jacob Black._

Desperté en un grito esa mañana, aquel sueño me había destrozado el alma.

Revivir de nuevo aquella conversación era más de lo que mi cuerpo podía soportar, sabía que no podría con ello, debía escapar, huir de la casa de mi abuelo.

Era inevitable, esperaría una visita de Edward y me escaparía con él, sabía que no podía soportar por más tiempo esas pesadillas.

Pasaron dos semanas sin ninguna señal de él…

Pasó un mes y no le había vuelto a ver.

Pero cuando un mes y una semana pasaron, mientras dormía, él entró en mi habitación, me desperté debido a mis pesadillas y le vi, sentando en el alfeizar, observándome dormir plácidamente.

-Llévame de aquí –le suplique- quieren ser dueños de mis actos, alejarme de el mundo que anhelo.

-Ya te dije una vez que no estarás jamás segura a mi lado, y aun menos si es por siempre.

-La seguridad no me importa, la felicidad es mi objetivo en esta vida –respire profundamente- y se que solo a tu lado lograre ser feliz, y si debo morir para estar un segundo a tu lado, moriré, pues la felicidad sentida en un segundo de mi vida es preferible a la desdicha de una vida separa de ti.

-Debes vivir, yo siempre estaré cerca, pero no puedes pretender vivir a mi lado –ceso de hablar, pero al ver que no le respondía continúo- mi alegría depende de ti Bella, no puedo verte infeliz, quizá tú pienses que a mi lado la felicidad será tuya, pero yo sé que no es así, tu envejecerás mientras yo no lo hare, y te veré morir en mis brazos esperándome un infinito de tiempo frente a tu tumba, anhelando que hubieras sido mía por siempre.

-Conviérteme en uno de los tuyos, en un… -mi voz tembló- vampiro, así no deberás alejarte de mí, y la eternidad será nuestra.

-No puedo –su voz comenzó a sonar triste- te alejaría de todo lo que amas, tu familia, tus amigos, todo se rompería en pedazos, los años no pasarían para ti pero ellos morirían poco a poco, los verías sufrir sin poderte acercar…

-Pero tú lo hiciste –le interrumpí- te acercaste a mí y permaneciste a mi lado.

-Solo eras una niña, no te dabas cuenta, y ya te dije hace tiempo que no debí haberlo hecho.

-Me es indiferente si no vuelvo a ver a nadie de mi antigua vida, la abandonaría por completo para estar a tú lado –le conteste mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

-Se que lo dices, pero en el fondo cuando pasen los meses sin verlos, los años separados, se que te sentirás triste, y no podre soportar saber que fue mi culpa.

-No fue tú culpa, soy dueña de mis actos y mis decisiones, por favor llévame contigo, si no lo haces escapare y quizá entonces si este en peligro.

-No escapes, si lo haces te encontrare, permíteme al menos que pueda hacer esto de la forma correcta, que no te robe como un miserable ladrón sino que salgas de esta casa a mi lado y con el permiso de tú familia.

-La única forma de que te permitan salir de aquí conmigo es ti te ca…

**_El final del fic se acerca...._**

**Dejad Reviews**


End file.
